Here Yami, Yami, Yami!
by butterflybg
Summary: Yami gets his own body. He wakes up in Yugi's house and discovers Yugi has cats. Nothing wrong with that, right? When Yugi's looking they're as sweet as angels, when he's not they make Yami's life a living nightmare! Why? Just read and find out!
1. Fun With Cat Food!

Hi! This is my first fanfiction. I hope everyone who reads it enjoys it. If not, well that's what reviewing is for. Let me know what you guys and/or girls think. Ok? I'll try to make the disclaimer funny. Well, here goes!

My first disclaimer: Every night, I go to bed and wish that when I wake up, Yu-Gi-Oh will belong to me. Then, when the sun comes up, I get up. I quickly go to my graphic novels. I pick one up, look at the cover, and then I set it down disappointed. Every time, it still belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. (Sighs) So that's my story. I'll keep wishing. But I doubt that my wish will be granted anytime soon. So I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. But I do own Lynne and Danielle!

There! My first disclaimer, wow, I sure hope my story isn't as boring as my disclaimer. Well, my fingers are crossed!

"Yami, Yami, wake up!" Yami opened his eyes. "Where am I?" Yugi chuckled. "You're at home!" Yami got up, and realized he was on the couch in the Muto's living room. He looked around, eyeing everything as if he'd never been in a house before. Then it hit him. "I have my own body?" Yugi chuckled again.

"Yep, what do you think?" Yami still looking around says, "It's not bad, can you tell me what happened?"

"Shadi got you your own body, you've been asleep for a about a day, my mom and grandpa didn't expect you to wake up soon, so they went to visit my aunt in Tokyo. Leaving you, me, Lynne and Danielle."

"Who's Lynne and Danielle?" Yami felt a pounce, and some claws in lap. Frightened, he looked down at a fluffy black cat. Even more frightened, he took a second to look up at Yugi questioningly. Who was laughing at the startled Yami. "Very funny!"

"That's Danielle" Then Yami felt something cuddle against his legs. He looked down and saw a mostly pure white kitten- it had a black little raccoon tail, and a black patch on the right eye going around the right ear. This cat was also fluffy. "That's Lynne, they're both girls, they're both sweet, and they're both playful. It looks like they might like you already. Either that, of they both want food."

"Where did you get their names?"

"The names are the middle names of the girls they used to belong to. They rescued them because the mother cat died before the kittens were done feeding.

They couldn't keep the kittens, so they gave them to me. That was a month ago. Now look at them! Both of them are a bit bigger than when I first got them, and a lot less helpless looking. Now I have to get their dinner."

"Are they friendly?"

"You know something; you haven't ended a sentence without a question since you've woken up!"

"Yeah, well wondering is in my nature you know?" Yami chuckled. "I'll try to stop asking questions, now you better get these beasts food before they do something drastic!" Danielle lay down in Yam's lap waiting for him to pet her, as Lynne nuzzled Yami's face. They both started purring simultaneously.

Danielle seemed more spoiled with her attitude of 'Come pet me yourself, I'm not a nuzzler.' While Lynne just warmed right up to Yami. She couldn't seem to stop nuzzling him.

"That's how they first responded to me. One month and they haven't changed a bit! They're both loving, they just have their own ways of getting attention."

The 2 kittens eyed Yugi with a death glare. "Ok, ok, I'm going, I'm going!" Yugi exited the living room into the kitchen for food. The sun was just setting.

Earlier there was enough light to see, so a light switch wasn't needed quite yet. But it seemed as if that the moment Yugi left the room the sun completely set. Yami didn't know where the light switch was, and it was already too dark to see. Yugi turned on the kitchen light, but with the way the couch was angled away from the kitchen, Yami didn't receive any. He decided not to get up to search for one because Danielle was on his lap with him stroking her fur with his left hand, the other hand was scratching behind Lynne's white ear. Now that the room was dimmer Danielle seemed to purr louder and Lynne just could not stop nuzzling! She nuzzled his face, his hand, Danielle, and his leg. Now she curled up in his jacket. While Danielle got up and walked off. Who knows where she went. She was a black cat in the dark.

In the kitchen:

"It sure got dark quick." Yugi was holding the large water dish that the 2 kittens shared underneath the kitchen faucet. He turned it off when it was full and set the dish down on the counter. Then he picked up Lynne's food dish and began pouring dry cat food into it. Then he set down the bag of food. "I guess I should go turn the light switch on in there so no one, namely Yami, trips." Yugi went into the living room where it was dark, and he still had Lynne's cat food dish in

his hand. Just because he forgot to set it down.

Back in the living room:

Danielle still didn't return from...wherever she was. Little did Yami know that she was nearby, and waiting. Now Lynne was sitting laying on Yami's lap. She was purring very loudly. She was just being happy being in the same room as him. She was especially happy lying in his lap with him petting her and her really clean white fur. He couldn't tell how clean it was though because of how dark it had gotten. Yami and the 2 female kittens were waiting for Yugi. Yami still had no clue where Danielle was. Then Yugi came into the living room. "Yami, are you still on the couch? I can't tell." Yami heard him, and could almost tell where voice was coming from. He looked in that direction and sure enough, he could see the shadow of Yugi's hair. He responded, "Yes Yugi, I'm still on the couch."

"Good, I'm going to go turn on the light, it's closer to you, but I don't want you to get up." Yugi was about to walk across the room, as he approached the couch something ran in front of him. It was something with fur. He tried to put his foot forward to stop himself from falling, but by that time it was too late. Yami could see Yugi falling; he could see the shadow of his hair going down. He had to think quickly, he had to get up. But Lynne was still on him. She didn't get up and run off

until the last second. Yugi was on the ground. The cat food had spilled, but he didn't know where. He got up to turn on the light to see where. He flicked the switch.

Where was the food? All over Yami! It was in his lap, in his hair, and he could've sworn some went down his shirt. Yugi looked at the ground beside the couch-where Lynne and Danielle were sitting right next to each other. They were both looking very pleased with themselves. The 2 balls of fluffed jumped back onto the couch and began eating the bits of dry cat food. Lynne chose the food in his lap and tried finding any in his jacket. Both cats had a keen smell, therefore they knew where any food was, anywhere, at any time. Danielle jumped onto the back of the couch to eat the food from his hair. Yami was sitting there in disbelief; it seemed as if the kittens had planned this. Yugi was thinking the same thing, and rushed over to Yami to clean up the food. "I'm really sorry; I should have turned on the lights before I left the room! The cats looked at Yugi as he picked up the little bits of food on the couch by Yami. Yami looked at the cats and they seemed to glare at him. But that was broken and they stopped glaring when Yugi spoke again. "You know, you can help too!" Yami looked away from the cats. He began to pick the food out of his hair and everywhere else.

"Well, it looks like we got all of it."

"Just in case..." He took off his jacket because something was itching, and of course. One more bit of cat food was shaken out of his jacket. He looked at the kitties and their, oh so innocent, but evil, looks. They began cuddling against his legs, almost as if they were apologizing- but not being sincere. Then he looked up at Yugi who was...laughing! His face was red and he was clutching his stomach. The short boy couldn't stop laughing. "What's so funny?"

Yugi took a second to answer that to stop laughing. "Your face when that piece fell out of your jacket. You just had the weirdest and funniest look. Don't mean to laugh at you though. I couldn't help it!" Danielle and Lynne went into the kitchen and sat by Danielle's food dish waiting for food. Lynne's was still in the living room. They still seemed to have that sweet, and innocent-yet evil looks on their faces. "What's' wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just getting to know Lynne and Danielle better!"

Pretty short huh? Well, what do you think? I think it's not very funny, because I wrote it. But usually when other authors say that their not funny, it's actually hilarious. So let me know! (fingers crossed) Well, is it too descriptive, is it not descriptive enough? (Can something be too descriptive?) Does any one have any suggestions?

Just review! I'll take suggestions! I think I could to do better; it'll take a while though before I do. Should I continue this? Try not being mean and saying I shouldn't because you want it to end. Be nice, and say I should stop it because...and then make up a reason that sounds nicer.

Is Yugi and Yami OOC? Let me know please!

Next chapter (if there is one): Yugi's friends meet Yami, and Kaiba does too! Yugi's mom and grandpa still not home. Yugi and Yami discuss getting him into school. And our sweet and lovable cats get in one more prank before bedtime. This chapter ended at night time, so the next one (if any) will be the next day. If there's anything else I can add to make it funnier, just review!


	2. The Next Day

AN: Wow, writing fan fiction is more fun than I thought it would be. At first I thought that it was going to be painful to have to think up things and then taking the time to type them, then responding to reviews. Then there's remembering to update. But it's fine. I make up things as I go along; typing them isn't that bad after I've gotten an idea. Then I can't wait to type more. Plus I don't get many reviews! That's because I'm new.

Now responding to reviews, questions or not!

Death Angel's Shadow- YAY! You are my first reviewer! You should get a medal! (Hands Death Angel's Shadow a 1st Reviewer Medal that's very shiny!) You even beat my friend who read it but has trouble reviewing apparently! (Nudges Shadow Cat Reborn) Also thanks for the compliment, and for adding me to your favorites. And for being my first reviewer. And the list goes on, long response to a short review! LOL I'll read and review your stories too! Ok? Because I like to get involved! (OMG! I sound like a commercial on the Disney channel!

Shadow Cat Reborn- You STILL haven't reviewed! But I decided to update anyways. Don't think that'll happen twice! Well, it depends!

Now for my very second disclaimer, I will try to make it funny. Emphasis on TRY!

2nd Disclaimer: (Looks up from giant book) Oh, hi there. I was just getting into a good book. Did you know that Kazuki Takahashi was known for his weird creations? Yeah, for example, oh, I don't know….Yugi's hair! That would make sense now wouldn't it? Oh, and did you know that if I don't claim to own something that belongs to someone else, then apparently I won't be sued? And since not getting sued just works so well for me, I will not claim to own Yu-Gi-Oh. But I own something Kazuki Takahashi doesn't own. That would be Lynne and Danielle. Also I have a couple of the Yu-Gi-Oh graphic novels. Wait, he probably owns a couple of those, huh? I mean I have a copy of them, I didn't write them. So I won't get sued any time soon!

Yeah, long disclaimer. Well I have to write it, why not make it fun?

By the way, Daniel is going to be spelled Danielle, cuz that's way I originally intended, but I messed up, oops! I changed it already, but still! Now, it's STORY TIME!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yami woke up on the floor of Yugi's bedroom. He considered the couch, but even though there was no cat food left on it, it still smelled like it! So Yugi offered his bed, but he took the floor.

"Good morning!" Yugi greeted. He seemed as if he had gotten a good nights rest, which Yami did too, considering he was on the floor. He didn't fall asleep until much later after he went to bed.

"Good morning Yugi." Yami felt his stomach grumble, but he didn't want to get up. He wanted to go back to sleep. _Meow _The cat could be heard on the other side of the door.

"That must be Lynne, she likes to sit by the door and wait for me to wake up to greet me.

Could you let her in?"

"Sure" Yami's plans were to get the door and lay back down. He opened the door and left it open should she decide to leave. And that's what he did. When Lynne entered, she cuddled Yami's legs, maneuvering between them to get to Yugi. She did so and jumped onto Yugi's bed and immediately began nuzzling his face. Yami got back under his blankets on the floor. Lynne nuzzled Yugi so much it was as if she was pushing his head into his pillow. When she was done nuzzling Yugi to death she jumped off the bed onto Yami doing the same thing. Yami's head was already about to lie on his pillow, so all that did was get him to completely lay down sooner.

"She sure does love to nuzzle!" Yugi watched as she jumped up onto Yugi's bed to continue nuzzling him.

"Yeah, it's almost scary!" Yami said that and shut his eyes. Then, his stomach grumbled loud enough for Yugi to hear and the cat to stare. Yami could feel the eyes on him. He wanted to get more sleep. But he was getting really hungry. Plus he didn't want to leave Yugi to make all the breakfast. He got up and saw the Yugi was getting out of bed.

"It sounds like you might want to go downstairs to get some breakfast." Well, Yami couldn't deny it!

"Your right, let's go." They got up and left the room, leaving Lynne in there alone. Then Danielle came in. The two cats lay down on Yugi's bed and went to sleep.

For breakfast were cheese omelets. Yami made them. Yugi was surprised that he used the stove without burning the food or setting something on fire. Yugi himself hadn't yet accomplished this. But Yami was a natural cook. So the omelets were fluffy and cheesy, but in a good way. The smell woke up the cats and brought them down stairs. They meowed, and meowed to get some. But the omelets were too good to give up.

"Fine, when I'm done I'll get you _ladies _some breakfast."

"You don't mean dry cat food do you?"

"No, I mean canned cat food. That's their breakfast; dry cat food is their dinner."

"I'm finished, I'm going upstairs and I'm not coming down until they're done eating."

"Are you trying to say something Yami?" Yugi took another bight.

"Well, it's still bright, but just to make sure…"

"Oh, I see how it is. Fine, I guess I'll see you later."

"What do you mean see you later?"

"Tea and Joey are coming over. Tristan would too, but he had chores. He said he'd make it up to me."

"And you planned on leaving me out of this?"

"No, wait, yeah!" Yugi laughed, Yami knew he was kidding.

"Fine, I'll just go back to bed then." Yami began going upstairs.

"Fine, wait, no, Yami! I wanted them to meet you! Get dressed and come back down!"

"No, not if there's food in their bowls, I'm scared!" Yami hollered down to him.

"Scaredy cat, no wait, scared OF cats!" Yugi hollered up to him while he set down the cat dishes with wet cat food in them.

"HA! I'm not afraid of the cats, I'm afraid you'll _accidentally lose your balance_ and _accidentally_ spill cat food on me!" Yami said implying that Yugi spilled cat food on him on purpose.

"Rats, you got me!"

"Well, Tea's coming over, and if I lock the door you can't get dressed!"

"YAMI NO, YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Yugi shouted while quickly running upstairs. He got to his door and tried the door knob. It wouldn't open.

"Well what do you know? The door is locked. Now how did that happen?" Yami shouted through the door.

"Come on Yami, open up!" Yugi pounded on the door.

"Sorry Yugi, I can't come to the door right now. I'm getting dressed so that I'll look good for when Tea comes over."

"Yami! It's my room and you don't have to sleep in there tonight!"

"Then I won't open the door and I'll take the bed. I guess you can sleep on the couch."

"Oh, come on!" Yugi was still shouting to the door.

"Well, since you asked so nicely……no!"

"I'll unlock the door from this side, DON'T THINK I CAN'T!"

"I don't doubt that you can't I would have opened the door already if I WASN'T STILL CHANGING!" A knock was heard at the front door.

"Come in!" There was silence for a second as the front door opened. "And come up stairs please!" Yugi began to unlock the bedroom door.

"Yugi, what are you doing?" Yami asked. Tea and Joey were coming up the stairs.

"Hey man, it's 11:30 in the morning, what are you still doing in you're P.J.'s?

Joey asked as he reached the top of the stairs.

"Oh, you know. What I usually do in the morning. Try to unlock my bedroom door."

"Yugi, this isn't funny!" Yami realized that two other teens were on the other side of the door.

"Yes it……IS!" Yugi accomplished opening the door. Yami leaped behind the bed just in time. Yugi didn't know where Yami was. He heard a thump, but wasn't sure if it came from behind the bed, or the in the closet. Then Lynne and Danielle came upstairs. They jumped onto the bed and lay down again. They took their original spots before they had breakfast.

"Yami, they're done with their breakfast!" No answer.

"Yami, Tea and Joey are here." There was still no answer.

"Tea, do you know where we keep the cat food?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Could you go get it please?"

"Yeah, by the way, Hi Yugi!" Tea said that kind of upset.

"Sorry Tea, we're just getting adjusted."

"It's ok, I couldn't be mad at you Yugi!" She winked and went downstairs for cat food.

"Is it clear now?" Yami asked still behind the bed.

"Yeah, she's getting cat food." Yugi said staring after Tea.

"Good, why cat food?" Yami put his pants on. He was in his boxers, and didn't want Tea to see him. Now he had pants on at least.

"What better way to torture you?" Yugi had a smirk on his face.

"Hey, what's with the cat food?" Joey was completely lost.

"It's a long story." Yami now put on a shirt.

"Ok, I have the cat food, now what do you want with it?" Tea came upstairs with the bag of dry cat food.

"Um, hand it to me." Tea handed the bag of cat food to Yugi.

"Now you three, go down stairs and get acquainted while I change. Of course I would have already had it not been for another spiky haired kid in this house who locked me out of my own bedroom! Of course, I'm not pointing fingers, Yami!"

"We'll, that's funny. Remember that spiky haired kid who dumped cat food all over me? Of course I'm not pointing fingers, Yugi!"

"Come on you two, you can't fight, we haven't sold tickets yet!" Joey headed down stairs.

"Hey, why don't we let Yugi get dressed?" Tea said gesturing towards Yami.

"Ok Tea, I'll meet you down there in a second." Yami turned to Yugi to talk to him real quick.

"Ok" Tea headed down stairs. Once she was far enough Yami began to speak to Yugi.

"Don't worry Yugi, I know how much you like Tea. I'm sure you wouldn't have dumped cat food on me if you knew that Tea was coming over the next day." Yami smiled, signifying that he was kidding.

"Yami, I guess you know me too well!" Yugi smiled back, showing that he was in on the joke. Yami went down stairs. Yami, Tea and Joey were on the couch.

"So, how long have you been awake?" Tea asked turning to Yami.

"Since last night."

"How do you like it so far?" Joey sounded like he just wanted to make conversation.

"It's great. Yugi and I have a lot of fun."

"We'll that's great! Yugi is such a fun person!" Tea also as if the whole situation was just strange. They took long pauses between each conversation. Then Yugi came down, which everyone was grateful for.

"Hey guys, I'm all dressed, what do you want to do?" Yugi wore the same thing as Yami, dark blue pants, a black long sleeved shirt, and a gray vest. (a.n. The same outfit they wore in the Dungeon Dice Monsters bit, just because that was the only time he wore it, and I know that we all love it!) Yami was the one with the millennium puzzle. The cats followed him. Just because they knew that he would lead them to the action. _Meow, Meow! _

"Hi there! It's been a while since I've seen you two!" They looked up at Tea to acknowledge her. Danielle rubbed up to Yugi's legs briefly, and then she jumped onto the end of the couch to sleep. Lynne cuddled around Yugi's legs several times. She looked up at him and meowed.

"Yes Lynne, I know, you're here!" She meowed again and jumped onto Yami's lap. She nuzzled his face and cuddled up in his lap and slept.

"That's the life of a cat. Honestly, I wish I could be a cat. Eat, sleep, and sleep some more!" Joey eyed the cats wondering what life would be like.

"I bet I can guess some reasons why glad you're not a cat, right Yugi?" Tea looked at him expecting he would know what she was talking about. Yugi just smiled his reply.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry, I didn't do everything that the last chapter's next chapter note said. The story got too long, so I'll put the rest into the next chapter. Spell check sucks! It keeps saying that Yugi and Yami are spelled incorrectly. When you right click on Yugi the words it says that you might have meant to spell are: Yogi, Yuri, and Yoga. When it's Yami it is: Yam, Yams, Yuma, Tami and Yom…? Anyways, are the characters OOC? I'm not sure and need a couple more opinions. Well, review!


	3. The Next Day continued

A.N. fan fiction is still fun to write! Now to respond to my few readers/reviewers:

Ishizu's Lugia: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you think it's funny!

Lady Blad WarAngel: I'm trying to get them to do something evil! But still seem sweet and innocent. Plus not something complicated (no opposable thumbs!) But still smart. I'm asking people at my school for funny pranks that their cats have done or seen cats do. I'm glad you like my story!

Shadow Cat Reborn: YAY! You reviewed! FINALLY! I'm glad you like my story! Tell you what, you KEEP reviewing and I'll KEEP Bakura and Marik IN it! Ok? Well, 'till next time!

Stormrose Dewleaf: Wow, you reviewed just in time for me to respond to your review! Whether there was a question, or not! Yep, I figured out the spellcheck! But doesn't mean it's STILL not a pain in the butt! And thank you for the compliment, and telling me the truth. It's really hard to avoid not making the characters ooc. But as long as it's not noticable, it's ok! Plus, you always have to have just a dash of ooceness to make a story funny. Just to bend things your way, just a little though. You know? One more thing, thanks for the review :)

I don't like doing the disclaimer, but if I have an idea I'll try to make them fun! I running out of ideas, but that's ok!

Disclaimer: Well, I'm feeling special today! I will give presents to my few reviewers! (reviewers open presents) SURPRISE! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own Lynne and Danielle! Gee, you guys don't _have _to act all surprised and stuff, I know you peaked! But thanks!

(Bakura & Yami Marik got their own bodies! I'll put Y. Marik for the dark Marik because to me the Marik/Malik thing gets confusing! But if someone says his name they'll say "Dark Marik" or "Hey you" But I don't think I'll have him in this chapt. much) In this chapter, there WILL be oocness, only cuz I read it over and I realized some parts got cheesy, some stuff might not make sence, you know. But I didn't realiz this as I typed! Not much of a title for the chapter!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Yug, what are we doin' today?"

"Well I invited you guys over today because it's a Saturday and I was able to get a hold of you guys, otherwise I would have invited Ryo also, but he didn't pick up."

"Well maybe you should try callin' now. The more the merrier!"

"Okay, I'll be right back." Yugi left the room. A knock was then heard at the door.

"I'll get it!" Yami got up taking a disappointed Lynne off of his lap. He opened the door, and at that point there was a surprised Yami. The person, well, people, who stood outside the door were Seto and Mokuba Kaiba.

"Hey guys! Good morning!" Mokuba said looking up at his big brother.

"Good Morning, come in!" Yami stepped back to let the two Kaibas enter. They came in and Yami closed the door.

"Make this quick Mokuba!" Seto said with his arms crossed. He was wearing his Battle City outfit and his normally gravity defying trench coat. Mokuba also wore his Battle City outfit. While we're saying what everyone is wearing, Tea is wearing her yellow tube top with the light pink jacket and darker pink shorts, and long black socks and pink thick shoes. (a.k.a. the outfit she wore when Yugi set her and Yami up on a date!) And Joey is wearing the outfit he wore during battle city, the t-shirt, the blue jeans and the necklace.

"Hey Yugi, are you busy tomorrow?" Mokuba asked looking up at Yami. Yami wasn't sure what to say, then Yugi walked back into the room.

"He said he can come over!" Yugi looked up at Kaiba knowing an explanation was needed, but just like Yami he wasn't sure what to say. But the word 'Ummmm' came out. Which was what everyone in the room was thinking. Kaiba was the first to speak.

"I knew coming here was a bad idea, Mokuba hurry up, I'm feeling nocuous and I'm seeing double!" Kaiba put his hand on his head closed his eyes and opening them to see if the double vision would stop. Sure enough, it didn't!

"Big brother, it's not just you!" Mokuba had a staring in confusion look on his face. Yugi had a 'Ummm' look on his face, which was the same with Tea and Joey. Yami however was the only one in the room with a smirk on face. This time Yami was the one to break the silence.

"Well, good morning gentlemen. _Yugi_, did you say that Ryo could come over, that's great.!" Yami walked up to Yugi and put his arm around his hikari's shoulder. "After all, the more the merrier!" Yami looked at Kaiba and smirked. "Anyways, you were saying Mokuba!"

"Wait Mokuba, Yugi! I demand an explanation!" Kaiba yelled to Yugi who was across the room.

"Kaiba, you demand everything! We've explaned this to you before, anything clicking yet?" Yami looked at him and could see Kaiba crossing his arms, closing his eyes and thinking. Then, he smiled. Yami knew something was up next.

"Do you mean that fairy-tale where Yugi has 2 souls and his 'other soul' is a 5000 year old pharaoh? Please!" Kaiba looked at Yami who also began to smile.

"Yes, that's the one! Except for the part about it being a fairy-tale. I've got my own body, and I've got my own ways of dealing with people."

"Oh, so now this 'other soul' has his own body? Tell me how that happened, let me guess, pixy dust!"

"Not quite, but it is true, how else can you explain this?" Yami got annoyed by the pixy dust comment.

"Relative!" Was all Kaiba said.

"Think whatever you want, but Mokuba was telling us something, go ahead Mokuba."

Yami said turning his head to Mokuba.

"O-Ok, ummmm….are you guys busy tomorrow?" Mokuba said while still wondering on the situation with two Yugis. His brother could believe that Yami was a relative if it made him happy, but in a sence Mokuba was more practical because why would they make up something like this, and so complex? If it was a joke you would think they'd drop it a long time ago, so that wouldn't really make much sence either. They had to be telling the truth!

Everyone was thinking if they had plans the next day. They all realized they had no plans and so Mokuba explained what was going on.

"Well, I'm in drama in the 8th grade at Domino Middle School and we're having a play. Sorry about the late news, we expected it to be later but it got bumped to tomorrow, so can you come?" Mokuba was happy that everyone would be free the next day. So he hoped they'd be able to come.

"Sure we'll come Mokuba, what play is it? Are you the main character?" Yugi asked wondering if it was something he heard of before.

"Well, my drama teacher thought it would be a good idea for the middle school students to practice a well known play that had love and tragedy in it. So the play they selected is Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare. (a.n. don't own Shakespeare or Romeo and Juliet) Yes, I am Romeo!" Mokuba said proudly.

"Hey, whose your Juliet?" Joey asked nudging Mokuba.

"Ummm….." Mokuba began blushing.

"The Juliet is that smart runt with a big ego" Kaiba said wanting to leave.

"You're one to talk!" Joey looked up at Kaiba.

"You mean Rebecca? But she's a college student." Yugi looked to Mokuba for the answer.

"She had to take middle school classes because the college required that she take more classes before taking such a big leap. They didn't want to put her in elementary school because was too smart for it, and they didn't want to put her in high school because everyone would be taller than her. So she's in my classes."

"But why isn't she in America?" Tea asked, this being the first time she said anything in the conversation.

"She wanted to stay here for a couple of years in case there are any other tournaments she could enter with Yugi." It was obvious that Tea didn't like that answer. Yugi began blushing.

"That's also why she was disappointed that they didn't put her in high school."

What Mokuba just said didn't help Tea much.

"Well it looks like she'll be smoochin' with you." Joey nudged Mokuba again.

"We haven't practiced that part yet!" Mokuba was blushing again.

"Looks like you better practice your puckering cuz the play's tomorrow and everyone's gonna be watching!" Joey was just trying to make Mokuba nervous, but just like a Kaiba he kept his cool.

"You know Seto, you don't have to be all happy about this!" Mokuba glared at his big brother.

"Why not? It's a class that you're taking, and you need to get all A's so this is something you'll just have to do!" Kaiba had a smirk on his face.

"Well, do you have a problem with Rebecca being Juliet at least?" Mokuba was trying, not to get out of the kiss. He honestly didn't have a problem, but he wanted it to seem like it.

"Not a problem! She needs her straight A's too. The fact that she has all your classes isn't my fault, and the two of you look great together, I've seen you rehears!" Kaiba crossed his arms in a cool sort of way.

"YOU HAVE? WHEN, HOW?" Mokuba shouted at his brother.

"I have my ways, but let's just say that the part about you not rehearsing the kiss yet isn't completely true and she can't still be _too _disappointed to not be in high school with Yugi!" Kaiba was in for it now.

"WHAT?" Mokuba was furiously blushing. Part with anger and part with embarrassment. Everyone tried to not laugh. It was really hard though. Mokuba had been exposed, and they couldn't help it. They tried…..and failed! Everyone began laughing uncontrollably. Yugi and Tea were both relieved at the fact that Rebecca found someone a little closer to her own age. Finally Yugi asked,

"Why are you inviting us though, we all know that Kaiba wouldn't really be too happy about us coming."

"Two reasons, 1st the tickets cost money because we're raising money for our school. But don't worry, Seto can pay for all of you!" Kaiba growled at the thought, but he and Mokuba had an agreement. "And 2nd, the kids at my school want to meet Seto and they wanted me to bring the King of Games!" Kaiba growled again. Mokuba looked up at Yugi and Yami pleadingly, not sure which one _to_ look at. "Pleeeease?"

"Ok Mokuba." Yugi said.

"We'll all go, but only to help Mokuba and piss Kaiba off!" Joey said giggling.

"Seto, you're coming too, right? Or are you busy tomorrow?" Mokuba figured now to be a good time to ask, in front of Yugi and the rest of his friends.

"Of course I'm going, I wouldn't miss it if Kaiba Corp exploded. Because you're my brother and I've seen the rehearsals, I know it's going to be good." Mokuba smiled at his response.

"But mostly I'm going because I'm not missing that kiss! Kaiba smirked again. Mokuba glared at him.

"Well, it looks like we better go, the play is from 4pm-6pm and the middle school is right next to the high school, I'll see ya there, Bye!" Mokuba pushed Kaiba out the door. It looked like Mokuba was going to beat up his big brother when they got home."

"See ya!" Yugi said as they went out the door.

"So when is Ryo coming?" Tea asked, ready as if she'd been wondering for a while.

"Not too long, ten minutes maybe." Yugi said while checking the clock.

"Then maybe we can plan something to do then." Joey said.

"Oh, by the way, he has to bring the evil Bakura with him. He can't leave him alone in the house. When Yami got his own body, so did he!"

"That must mean that it's the same way with that Marik!" Joey added.

"Yup, must be!" Yugi thought for a second, then said, "So is it ok with you guys that he comes over still?" Yugi asked looking at the clock again.

"Sure it's alright; it's a little late anyways to change our minds!" Joey said in a cool like way.

"I'll keep an on him! He is not destroying anything while I'm around." Yami said to Yugi. Then there was another knock at the door.

"I'll get it this time!" Yugi opened the door and standing outside of it were two teens with white, white hair.

"Come in!" Yugi stepped aside to let the two come in.

"Bakura has entered the building!" Joey said with an announcer like voice.

"Hi guys, Bakura, be polite." Ryo nudged Bakura.

"Thank….you….for…inviting us!" Bakura mumbled looking down kind of ashamed.

Ryo was smiling, feeling pretty proud. Everyone else was in awe. Not quite because of what Bakura said, but because Ryo got him to say it. Just with a nudge! They knew something was behind it. Yugi went up to Ryo and asked whispering so that Bakura wouldn't hear,

"How did you do it?"

"What, do what?" Ryo wasn't sure what he meant.

"How did you get him to be, polite?"

"Oh that! I told him he wouldn't be allowed to watch his shows like Yu Yu Hakasho or Inu Yasha. He _says _helikes to watch them for their violence. But I can hear him from my room telling the T.V. that he knows Inu Yasha likes Kagome or that Yuske and Keiko should be together." Ryo whispered having to bend down to Yugi to make sure Bakura didn't hear. (A.N. Don't own Yu Yu Hakasho or Inu Yasha. I only own Lynne and Danielle!)

"Well, he has a point, they know they like eachother, but they just won't admit it!" Yugi, still whispering, stated angrily.

"Maybe you too should get together sometime and discuss these issues." Ryo said still whispering.

"Nah, to tell you the honest truth, he scares me!" Yugi looked at Bakura freaked out.

"You're not the only one!" Ryo said with his British accent.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry, I STILL haven't completed everything that I said I would do in the first chapter! From now on I won't put previews of the next chapters. Unless I say for the next couple of chapters. I'll have to think on that one. So I'm just going to complete everything before I claim anything else. And that's what's in the next chapter, but hopefully not the next. But I promised some people that I'd update today. So, that's all! Please review! (Shadow Cat Reborn!)


	4. The Next Day still continuing!

A.N. Yay! I'm back. Honestly, I have writers block. I couldn't think of anything and then get a vibe to start typing. However, I'm not even sure if I used the word vibe correctly. See? Now I'm just wasting time. On with the story. Well, reviews first!

Lady Blade WarAngel: Yes, I hope the play is funny. I'm still thinking. And I'm still working on this day. (Sighs) I have writers block so I'm not quite sure what I'm going to do with the rest of this day. And I don't know what I'm going to do with the play! I just have to go along with it. That always works! I'm in drama also, and I doubt anyone would kiss if we did something romantic. But that's because I don't think they think we can handle stuff like that. They won't even let us use fire in science!  I doubt they'd think that for Japan though. With all their strict rules and stuff. Go ahead and ramble, I do it all the time! (Obviously!) And I can't help but wonder on how the research on vampires is going. And, why you need to research vampires. Well, thanks for reviewing!

Stromrose Dewleaf: I'm also glad I figured out spell check. lol  Thanks for reviewing!

Shadow Cat Reborn: Remember, review, or no CD! (kisses CD) I am so evil! 

UltamateAngstQueen: YAY! I'm so glad you read my story! I would hug you if I could! (Hugs pillow, then wonders where pillow came from) Anyways…..that's right! You never get between a cat and its food! I learned that the hard way, when I was real little….. (Flashback) Well, I'm really glad you read my story, and reviewed it. It means a lot to me! And you need to update soon! Stories…so….good……must….read….more! But keep up the AWSOME work, ok? 

Disclaimer:

Butterflybg: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything I disclaimed in the previous chapters.

Chef: But aren't your disclaimers usually funny?

Butterflybg: I'm very serious about not getting sued!

Chef: (Throws pie in Butterflybg's face)

Butterflybg: (Wipes pie off face) You're better than that!

(Don't own Jack in the Box commercial!)

Story time!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, what are we gonna do now that Ryo's hear?" Joey asked starting this story off again.

"Ryo, are you two busy tomorrow?" Yugi asked Ryo.

"No Yugi, why? Are we going to hang out again tomorrow?" Ryo missed the whole scene with the Kaiba brothers.

"Sorta, we're going to see a play at Mokuba's school, the one right next to our school." Yugi answered.

(A.n. I don't need to put 'Yugi answered' for dialogue and stuff like that, but I believe it helps the readers cuz it helps me too! So understand this and continue reading please!)

"Domino Middle School?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah, that's the one!" Yugi answered again.

"What play is he doing?" Ryo asked because he's the only one in the room who doesn't know. I even wonder what everyone else is doing while these two talk. Hmmm…..

"Romeo and Juliet" Yugi answered again because no one else seems to want to answer these questions of Ryo's! "He's playing Romeo"

"I love that play. I love all of Shakespeare's plays! I was raised on them!" Ryo, who was a transfer student from England, answered. "Who is his Juliet?"

"Rebecca" Yugi answered plainly and unenthusiastically. Almost as if he saw it coming! Hmmmmmm…….

"Oh my." Ryo would be the only one in the room who would say that!

A.N. Couldn't I have put Ryo in the story just a little sooner? The one time listening to Shadow Cat Reborn would come in handy! I mean he so close that he saw the Kaiba's limo leaving!

"Is that why I saw Kaiba's limo leaving?" Ryo asked. See? Who else was outside at the time besides the Kaiba brothers themselves? But they wouldn't see their own limo leaving. Kaiba would fire the driver so fast! No, they'd be inside of it, leaving! Plus they wouldn't magically show up in the Muto's living room again just to ask why they SAW THEIR OWN LIMO LEAVING! (A.n. Note to self, never EVER wake up early in the morning to write fanfiction again! Can you readers tell that I'm cranky? And I'm getting soooo much accomplished! lol!) No more author's notes!

"Yeah, long story!" Yugi answered, almost as if he knew I wouldn't want to tell it again!

"Hey, guys, what are we doin today" Poor Joey, it's been almost a full page since he asked that question and STILL no one's answered!

"We could….." Tea finally said something this chapter! Not a whole sentence but still.

No one knew what they wanted to do. Actually, this is where writer's block kicks in.

No one knew what to do. Now that they were all there, what were they all going to do?

"We could explain why Rebecca is in Japan and why she is in the 8th grade to me!" Ryo suggested STILL being the only one who doesn't know because I, the authoress, am lazy.

"Nah" Yugi said. "We could look at the games in the game shop, or go to the arcade, or go to the mall, or……."

"Set stuff on fire" Bakura suggested, interrupting Yugi.

"No cartoons" Ryo said, upsetting Bakura.

"No, sorry, I was just trying to help!" Bakura pleaded.

Ryo chuckled, "You're forgiven, but don't let it happen again!"

"Ok" Poor Bakura. But don't worry Bakura lovers; he won't be this way forever!

_Meow _Lynne cuddled against Yami's legs. The forgotten cat was getting irritable.

Danielle on the other hand didn't care. She loved sleeping. But she did think of something rather evil. She just lay her head down and watched. Lynne began playing with the buckle on Yami's shoe. (A.N. with the dungeon dice outfit he wasn't wearing those shoes, but it's my story and I like them! lol) Yami chuckled and looked down at the ball of fluff going at it. Still she purred, she purred like there was no tomorrow.

Yami was now in a particularly good mood, so he kneeled down and began petting her. Yet, he's the only one who hasn't said anything in this whole chapter.

"We can hang out here for a while until we decide." Yami finally said. Danielle saw Lynne getting all the attention. So she got up to leave, but then she went towards Bakura and meowed to him. _Meow_

"What do you want?" Bakura asked irritably.

"Be nice!" Ryo warned.

"I just asked it a question!" Bakura replied innocently, but still with a growl in his voice.

"Well, be nice." Ryo said one more time. Danielle ignored their bickering and cuddled against Bakura's legs. She also cuddled Ryo's legs to acknowledge him. Then she jump on to the arm of the couch and jumped onto Bakura's shoulder and nuzzled his face. At first he seemed annoyed, then he just didn't care, then he began petting her. She was very happy. Both cats were happily being petted by the Yamis in the room.

"We can play some games in the game shop." Yugi said wondering about Danielle all of a suddenly nuzzling someone, especially someone like Bakura.

"But we'd have to open them." Yami said confused. "Then we can't sell them and your grandfather would be upset."

"Well, don't tell him anything, but when I was little I used to open them and put them back the way they were. And make it look like they were never opened. We just have to be careful!" Yugi told his secret….to the gang, and the King of Thieves! But what could he do? His cartoons were at stake. There wasn't just Yu Yu Hakasho and Inu Yasha; there was Rurouni Kenshin, and Dragon Ball Z. That's just too many to miss!

"Yugi, you clever little hikari!" Yami said smiling. Yugi smiled back.

"So, what game first?" Joey asked.

"How about my favorite game-" Ryo started before he was interrupted.

"NO!" Everyone shouted together knowing that it was the game they played in volumes 6-7 of the manga. Then everyone began laughing.

So they hung out, and played games. And the cats joined too. They stepped on stuff. They didn't break anything, but they stepped on stuff. They also nuzzled their favorite Yami. For Danielle it was Bakura, and for Lynne it was Yami. When they played games with money like Monopoly, Bakura kept stealing money. But if Ryo found out he threatened to take away his cartoon privileges, IF he found out. And of course, they dueled a couple of times. Yugi and Yami winning no matter who they dueled. Yugi and Yami avoided dueling Tea, because Yugi would want to go easy on her, and he'd want Yami to do the same. But it got too late, and Yugi and Yami never got to duel. They could have dueled after they left, but they didn't feel like it. Ryo and Bakura went home first but Danielle tried to stop them, then Joey, then Tea was the only one left.

"Yugi, it's getting late." Tea said looking at Yugi.

"Well, do you want me to walk home with you?" Yugi asked in his gentlemen like sweet way, the same reason why Rebecca likes him.

"That'd be great!" Tea said smiling.

"Yami, can you be all by yourself?" Yugi asked, it was getting dark.

"Yeah, go ahead." Yami replied.

"Ok, I'll be back in a while!" Yugi replied going out the door.

"See you tomorrow Yami, it was nice meeting you!" Tea said also going out the door.

"See ya'!" Yami sat on the couch. It lost it's cat food odor.

**SCENE WITH YUGI AND TEA:**

"It sure is a nice night out." Tea said looking up at the stars.

"Yeah, it's 11:30 p.m. that's why the stars are so bright!" Yugi said looking up at the stars also.

"Yugi, I don't want to go home." Tea looked down at Yugi to see his expression as they walked.

"Why not?" Yugi looked up at Tea.

"Well, can we go to the park to discuss this?" Tea asked all of a suddenly serious.

"Sure, I need to let Yami know that I'll be a little later."

"Ok, here, use my cell phone." Tea reached into her purse and handed Yugi her cell phone. Yugi dialed his home phone number. He could hear it ringing, it rung for a while. Yugi wondered what could be going on. Then Yami picked up.

"He-hello?" Yami stuttered. Yugi wondered what was wrong.

"Um, hey Yami-" Yugi was interrupted.

"Oh good Yugi, it's you!" Yami sounded really relieved.

"Uh, yeah, what's going on?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing, what's up?" Yami asked kind of worried.

"Listen, is it ok if I stay out a little longer, me and Tea need to talk."

There was no answer.

"Yami-" Yugi was cut off again.

"Sure Yugi!" Yami finally answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely positive! You go ahead. There's nothing wrong."

"I'm not sure when I'll be home." Yugi was a little worried.

"Take as long as you need, Ok?"

"Ok." Yugi answered.

"I'll see you later, bye!"

"Bye." Yugi could hear the click on Yami's end, and then hung up. He handed the phone to Tea.

"What's wrong." Tea asked taking the cell phone and putting it in her purse.

"I'm not sure. Yami says everything's ok, he must have been watching a scary movie."

Yugi answered so that Tea wouldn't worry.

"So, we can go to the park to talk?" Tea asked.

"Sure." Yugi answered, smiling with his friendly and warm smile.

10 minutes later they arrived at the park.

"So, Tea, what's going on? Why don't you want to go home?" Yugi was concerned.

"Because my parents will be arguing, like they have been for the past 2 weeks." Tea answered. The two of them were sitting in the swings. Not swinging, but just sitting.

"Why, do you know what they're arguing about?" Yugi asked rocking a little bit in his swing.

"Yeah, they are supposed to be leaving to go somewhere in America for their anniversary, they were going to stay there the entire month. But my mom doesn't want to leave me alone in the house for that long. But my dad already paid for the trip. They're supposed to be leaving this morning, but they might not."

"That's why? Can't you stay somewhere else for a while?"

"All of my friends that are girls have plans for summer vacation. A lot of them will be going away." Tea paused. "So I don't want to go home and find out if I will be alone for summer vacation, or if they will not go after all that money my dad paid, because of me."

Yugi nodded. He had to admit, that did make sense.

"Tea, if they're leaving, I don't want you to be alone in the house either. Something could happen, and I would be uncomfortable knowing that." Yugi said after a while, Tea looked over at him confused. Not sure what he was going to say next.

"If they leave, then you can stay in the guest bedroom at my house!" Yugi smiled.

"After all, Yami loves the floor of my bedroom!" Tea was thoroughly confused.

"I know you don't want to be alone, and I'm your best friend, it's my job to make sure you're happy!"

"But Yugi, you're a guy and-" Yugi interrupted Tea.

"I know, but, still, this is me we're talking about!" Tea had to admit, he did have a point. "I just won't be happy knowing you're alone, so me and Yami will protect you!" Tea smiled, Yugi was convincing.

"I'll have to talk to my parents about this." Tea said getting up from her swing.

"Ok, let's go!" Yugi replied. So they walked to Tea's house. 10 minutes later, they were there.

"Let me go talk to them I'm good at convincing them." Tea said smiling to Yugi.

"Ok." Yugi answered. Tea went inside and shut the door.

A.n. For this story, let's remove all common sense. I was trying to give back this story the common sense it lost, but that was hard, so let's just take it all way! I mean the 2 guys and 1 girl alone in a house combo. Just don't even think! lol Also forget, for those of you who have read the manga, that Yugi is a pervert deep down inside! (Well, don't completely forget, he's still a guy!) lol Funny, but true.

A couple of minutes past and Tea came out again. She was smiling. So Yugi couldn't help but smile also. "Well…" Yugi asked.

"Give me a minute, I need to pack!" Her smile grew wider, and so did his. So when she came out Yugi helped her with her stuff, and they walked to Yugi's house. When they arrived they opened the door. The lights were off. Yugi called out, "Yami, we're home!" But there was no answer. They walked upstairs and into Yugi's bedroom and…….

Now, let's turn back the hands on the clock to 11:30p.m. when Yugi and Tea left the house, but this time we're going to the scene with Yami all alone in the house.

**SCENE WITH YAMI:**

"Yugi, it's getting late." Tea said looking at Yugi.

"Well, do you want me to walk home with you?" Yugi asked in his gentlemen like sweet way, the same reason why Rebecca likes him.

"That'd be great!" Tea said smiling.

"Yami, can you be all by yourself?" Yugi asked, it was getting dark.

"Yeah, go ahead." Yami replied.

"Ok, I'll be back in a while!" Yugi replied going out the door.

"See you tomorrow Yami, it was nice meeting you!" Tea said also going out the door.

"See ya'!" Yami sat on the couch. It lost it's cat food odor.

Yami was alone. He began to get bored. So he looked around for a bit. He saw some movies. He looked through them and decided to watch one. (A.n. he will talk to himself because I can't stand the silence! Not because he's crazy. I don't want to write out his thoughts, and I don't want to go into his point of view.)

"What kind of movie would fit a dark and lonely night?" He thought on this. Then he said, "Scary!" So he chose a scary movie and put it in the DVD player. It was the Ring. (A.n. You can think of any scary movie you want, as long as it stresses the phone ringing and someone on the other end being a killer or something) Yami watched it for a while. In his opinion it wasn't very scary. It had been a while, but not that long. It already played a couple scary parts, but it still wasn't far in the movie. Then he paused the movie, do to the cats meowing. He looked at them and wondered what they wanted. _Meow_ Lynne jumped onto his lap and meowed again. Then he realized that Yugi hadn't fed them dinner. He thought about it for a while. Then Lynne looked up at him and meowed again.

"Fine!" He said to the cat, knowing that they wouldn't stop until he agreed to. He got up and went into the kitchen. While he was pouring Danielle's dish when the phone rang. He was startled by it, he jumped back spilling about a quarter of the bag everywhere. Some got in his hair, some went down his shirt, and it felt like there was some in his shoes.

"Rats!" Yami said. He went to go get the phone. It continued ringing. Then he thought of the movie and stopped with his hand close to the receiver. He wasn't sure if he wanted to pick up. Then he decided it was just a movie.

"He-hello?" Yami stuttered.

"Um, hey Yami-" Yami realized it was Yugi.

"Oh good Yugi, it's you!" Yami was relieved.

"Uh, yeah, what's going on?" Yami heard from the other end.

"Nothing, what's up?" Yami asked kind of worried.

"Listen, is it ok if I stay out a little longer, me and Tea need to talk."

Yami thought about this for a second. He was a little frightened from the movie. Then he decided once again that it was just a movie. He thought about the cat food. He was going to need help cleaning it up. Actually, he just wanted to dump the whole chore on Yugi. He was too lazy and wanted Yugi to do it. But Yami realized what Yugi said.

Flashback: "….me and Tea need to talk."-End Flashback. These words played through his head several times. Yami smiled. If this meant what he thought it meant, then it meant the cat food would have to wait.

"Yami-" He heard Yugi say, but interrupted him.

"Sure Yugi!" Yami finally answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely positive! You go ahead. There's nothing wrong."

"I'm not sure when I'll be home." Yugi was a little worried.

"Take as long as you need, Ok?" Yami wanted to make sure what he thought would happen, happens!

"Ok."

"I'll see you later, bye!"

"Bye." Yami heard Yugi say and hung up the phone. Yami smiled again. There was still cat food in his clothes and hair. But he didn't care. He shook it out, and decided to turn off the movie. He put the movie back and turned off the DVD player. (Do they have DVD players in Japan? Oh well, they do now!) He looked at the cat food dishes. They were empty and the cats were gone. There were just full a second ago, and the cats were still eating. Yami shrugged. He figured they finished eating. He yawned, then he decided he would go to bed.

The only power on was the kitchen light, and now the living room light. He left it on for when Yugi comes home. He was about to go upstairs when the lights went out. He looked around. He could see dark figures of the furniture. But he didn't see the cats or anyone else. He went over to the light switch, feeling around for familiar objects. He got to the switch and flicked it. The lights came back on. Not sure what happened, he shrugged it off and went towards the stairs again. He grabbed the railing just as the lights went back off.

He went back over to the light switch and flicked it again. Again the lights came back on. He backed up towards the stairs. He watched the light switch. He began up the stairs. All seemed good. He kept his eye on the switch. He was half way up, still watching it. He watched as the switch went down. It turned off all by itself. Or what it seemed to be. He stopped. It was dark and he was half way up the stairs. He was stunned! He was scared to death and didn't know what to do. He took a step down the stairs and something grabbed his foot. A jolt of fright went up his spine. At that second he wanted to scream but nothing came out. He felt all this within a split second. But as whatever grabbed his foot grabbed it, he was still going downstairs. That plus, him being scared out of his mind tripped him. So Yami went tumbling down the stairs.

Yami lay on the floor right before the stairs. He wasn't sure if he was hurt. He was still stunned. He then became worried that something would come after him. Whatever it was, he hoped it would hurry up and get whatever was going to happen over with. So he just stayed there. He was breathing heavily. He closed his eyes. Then he heard the floor creak. It was a foot step. Yami then figured that someone was walking up to him, and do whatever they planned on doing. At that moment, adrenaline raced to his mind. He then got a slap of bravery. He got up, partially to where he was still on the ground, but just enough so he could see whatever was coming towards him. He saw nothing.

He stood up. He heard a what sounded like a string being plucked, but kind of scratchy. It continued, but changed key, almost like a melody. Almost, but not quite. He looked around the living room bravely, looking for the source of the sound. Yes, he was convincing himself to be brave, but the truth was, he was scared witless! Without knowing it, he pinched himself to try to wake himself up from a dream so this would end. He didn't know it because if he did know it he would not have pinched himself, just to make himself feel brave.

He then remembered that Yugi had a harpsichord. The instrument that like a piano, but different. They had one in their living room. Yugi's grandpa got it from Yugi's aunt not too long ago because it's supposed to be passed down, but she couldn't fit it in her new house. So she gave it to him. That's why his grandpa and his mom are there, to help his aunt settle in with the new baby, Yugi's cousin! He realized that's what it was.

He walked up to it. He didn't really want to, but since he was trying to be brave, he had to! He stopped. Then he turned and went the other way towards the light switch. He turned on the lights. The harpsichord was playing all by itself! Yami was once again stunned. He stood there in shock. Then, while he was still standing there the switch went down again. He wanted to faint. The harpsichord stopped playing, kind of in the middle of a song, as if it just stopped. Just for the heck of it, he turned on the lights knowing they'd go out again. But he wanted the light on as long as possible. He ran towards the stairs and up them. The light went off but he ignored it. He ran into Yugi's bedroom. He turned on the light, but they wouldn't come on.

This didn't really surprise him, but he was still scared witless. He ran into a different bedroom and tried the switch. Nothing happened. So now there just wasn't any power at all. He went back into Yugi's bedroom and looked on the desk. There was a flashlight. He grabbed it and turned it on. He looked around. Besides the fact that it was dark, nothing was unusual. Then the flashlight went out. Yami laughed insanely. When he stopped he got under the covers of Yugi's bed and closed his eyes. The moment he felt slightly more clam and a little relaxed, he felt something move on him. He sat up. The blankets were moving off the bed. Yami chuckled, once again insanely. Then he did faint.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ha, ha, ha! I'll leave my readers in suspense! I am so cruel! This scared me as I wrote it! Don't worry; I'm hoping to have my readers laughing again soon. I thought about this and realized that Yami is ooc. When you think about it, Yami would normally ask whatever was doing this to come out. But I had to tweak it, just a little! But from now on I'll try to avoid too much oocness. Well, how was it? Can anyone guess what's going to happen? By the way, anyone can give me suggestions about future cat pranks! I need them! One more thing, the reason the high school is right next to the middle school is because that's how it is for my school. The middle school and high school are right next to each other. That's why it's Domino High and Domino Middle School. (For mine the names aren't the same) I just wanted to add that! So, review please!


	5. Another Day! At Last!

A.N. I have immediately begun this chapter right after I posted the previous one so I don't forget. So review answering time:

Lady Blade WarAngel: Go ahead and ramble, I care about what you have to say. And I'll read your story! But there is no guarantee that I'll review it! lol Just kidding! Thanks for the review : )

Stormrose Dewleaf: Are you kidding me? That's an excellent prank! I can't use it in this chapter, but I'll do it as soon as possible! Thanks for the idea and review!

Ookami no Anubis: Thanks, I'm glad you, like it! I'm going to have to put more Ryo in it. Other wise Shadow Cat Reborn won't stop bugging me. Plus, she is in that fan club! But my passion is Yugi and Yami. I love to write about them because I love them! I'm such a nerd/freak/any suggestions? Hmmmm…..sticky feathered covered Yami. That's a thinker! How can I do that? I'll figure something out, I always figure something out! By the way, If you're anything like Shadow Cat Reborn, then you're going to love this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

Shadow Cat Reborn: (pets CD) Look, I have your CD! Well what do you know? I burned it for you, but I can just as easily keep it you know! I know you want it! You'll have to review! And return the case I leant you! How long has it been since I leant that to you?

People have such cool names. Everyone who reviews this story have cool names. Except for you Shadow Cat Reborn! Just kidding! Your name's ok, I guess!

Disclaimer: Honestly, I take it as a compliment if you think I own Yu-Gi-Oh! Really, you're too kind! But I enjoy the life I have as it is. I'd love to own Yu-Gi-Oh, and would happily claim that I do. But I'm already livin' the life!

Butler: Your manga madam.

Butterflybg: Thank you…Jeff. Can I call you Jeff? Ok, that'll be all for now Jeff!

Butler: Madam, if you don't mind, this is the 27th name you've come up with for me. My name is Matthew!

Butterflybg: (stares at butler for a moment) Ok, whatever! That'll be all Lenny!

Butler: (mumbles) Freakin' over imaginative Yu-Gi-Oh loving freak! I'll teach you to think me up!

Butterflybg: Anyways, I'm livin' the life not being sued. So I don't own anything that I've disclaimed in previous chapters. If you don't remember then the truth is you probably didn't read it. So this chapter will make no sense! I advise you go back and do so. But I must say that I especially don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

One more thing-Shadow Cat Reborn gives me some ideas. Actually, we sort of plan everything that's going on in this story. I write this story, but she forces me to put things in it. That's why Bakura and Marik are in this story. But I'm telling you Shadow Cat Reborn, the cats are NOT BURNING DOWN THE SCHOOL! How does that torture Yami? It doesn't! It helps everyone! Teachers and students everywhere will bow down to them. And who is that amongst the crowd. Hey, there's two teens in a blue uniform with spiky tri-colored hair. One of them has got to be Yami! I love Yami, but the point of this story is to have 2 cats push his buttons! So they are NOT BURNING DOWN THE SCHOOL! GOT IT?

Gather round, it's story time!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Yugi, what are we doing today?" Joey asked Yugi, yet AGAIN starting off this story! **NOT REALLY!**

We continue this story with Yami waking up in Yugi's bed. It was finally the next day and everyone was standing in the room. There was Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Ryo, Bakura, Marik, and Y. Marik. Even the cats were there. Bakura looked dead tired! Ryo seemed mad at him. Y. Marik was smiling at the former tomb robber, Joey and Tristan looked like they were just…there, and Yugi and Tea were waiting for Yami to wake up. So he woke up, and they still looked excited. Some thing was up!

"Hey Yami, you sure did worry us!" Yugi said, not concerned about whether was actually ok.

"I had a weird dream!" Yami said clutching his head.

"Really what was it about?" Yugi asked giggling. Yami looked at him strange wondering what he was laughing at.

"Well, I had a dream that Lynne and Danielle burned down the school and that teachers and students everywhere came to our house to bow down to them and pet them and just plain…worship them! It was pretty cool, they gave us gifts for owning the cats!" Yami said staring off into space, then clutching his head again.

"Burning stuff is fun!" Bakura said staring off into space. Ryo nudged him. "I mean, it's alright!" Bakura immediately corrected himself.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Yugi giggled. Making Yami continue to wonder what was so funny.

"Well, I remember the harpsichord playing all by it self, and the light turning off all by itself, and something grabbing my foot. Also the flashlight turning off. That's all."

"Don't worry, Bakura has an explanation, don't you?" Yugi asked looking to Bakura.

"Yes." Bakura admitted. Yami wanted to hear what he had to say.

A.N. The big paragraphs with quotes are Bakura, so I don't have to put, 'Bakura said'

"Last night, at around 11pm I snuck out of the house. I came hear to see Yugi and Tea leaving, just in time. I snuck in while no one was looking. I hid behind the little table by the light switch, which gave me an idea. Yami went through the movies and picked one out, and put it in. Luckily for me it was a scary one, which gave me another idea. The cats began meowing and wouldn't shut up! So he gave them food. But then the phone rang. I think the movie shook him up because he spilled the cat food everywhere."

"That's why there's cat food all over the kitchen floor." Yugi said looking at Yami.

"That's why there's cat food down my shirt." Yami said, as if he didn't know either.

"Anyways, he picked up the phone and it was Yugi, I'm not sure what they said, so I don't care. But afterwards he turned off the movie and went upstairs to go to bed. When he wasn't looking I turned off the lights. He came back and turned them on, but when his back was turned I turned them off again. While he was feeling around to get to the switch I tied a thin string around the little knob of the switch. He turned the light back on and watched it while going upstairs. I knew that he might do that. So when he was up far enough I pulled the string and he got a good kick out of it!

"Wait, what grabbed my leg. That's the reason I fell down the stairs!"

"Ha! That was funny! The white cat was walking by and saw the buckle on your shoe. She went at it, and down you went!" Everyone remembered that during the previous day Lynne played with the buckle on his shoe. Then Bakura continued. "Smart cat, that fit perfectly! Actually both cats are smart-" Yami interrupted him

"Why was the harpsichord playing all by itself?" Yami asked.

"Let me finish and you'll know. It was the cats, they got inside and plucked the strings. That fit perfectly in my plan as well. When they stopped they ran up to this room. You turned on the light and went upstairs. While you weren't looking I snuck upstairs as well."

"Why wouldn't the lights turn on up here?" Yami interrupted Bakura again, this time Marik answered.

"Sorry about that, we were on our way here to visit, and _my _Yami snuck out also and went to the electric box to turn off the power because he thought it would be funny."

"But I didn't know that the thief was already playing a prank on the pharaoh." Y. Marik said to clear things up.

"That fit in perfectly though. But the rest was the cats. I was in the dark hallway so you couldn't see me. I saw you come up and try the light switch in here and it didn't work Then you went over to try your grandpa's bedroom light and that didn't work. While you were caught up in why the lights wouldn't come on, I came in and snuck behind Yugi's bed. There I pondered why the lights wouldn't come on. The cats were behind the bed too. I saw you grab the flashlight, turn it on and look around the room, of course you didn't see me. Then the flashlight went out and you laid down in the bed.-" Bakura was interrupted again.

"You were the one who pulled the blankets off of me!" Yami said, annoying Bakura because he was interrupted AGAIN!

"No, let me finish! When you pulled on the blankets they moved, so the cats got playful and played with blankets, pulling them off." Bakura finally said. "Man, that whole plan worked perfectly! And it was even more perfect with the dark Marik and the cats!" Bakura smirked, so did Y. Marik. But the cats weren't, for they were cats. No, Lynne was sleeping next to Yami, and Danielle was being petted by Bakura.

"How did you turn off the flashlight? Was there a string on that too?" Yami asked sarcastically.

"No Yami, that was my fault!" Yugi said. " The last time I used it was to read a book in the middle of the night. I stayed up all night reading a book with it on. And I kind of forgot to change the batteries!" Yugi smiled sheepishly. Yami was about to say something to his hikari, but Bakura cut him off.

"Well pharaoh, it looks like even fewer people like you than you thought, even inanimate objects refuse to work for you! That's pretty bad!" Once again Yami wanted to speak, but he was cut off by Lynne. At hearing what Bakura just said she woke up to hiss at Bakura. Danielle began purring louder though.

"I take that back, at least the white cat likes you, hell she seems to have a crush on you!" Bakura smirked. Lynne began purring. All these actions of the cats were just a little too coincidental. "Any other questions?" Bakura asked Yami.

"Yeah, what time is it?" Yami said answering Bakura.

"It's about 3:00" Yugi answered.

"I was out for that long?" Yami asked.

"Yeah." Yugi was standing next to Tea, Yami smiled. Yugi saw him smiling, he wondered what he was smiling about. So he contacted him through the mind link.

A.N. Just for this part, this is Yugi talking through mind link-

(Yami talking through mind link) It's different, but it works! Plus it's original!

What are you smiling about?-

(Nothing)

What is it?-

(Nothing Yugi!)

Tell me!-

(Fine, I was just thinking…)

What were you thinking about?-

(Hey Yugi, what did you and Tea need to talk about?)

Well, I hope this is ok with you, but she's staying here for the next month-

(Where?)

The guest bedroom-

(There's a guest bedroom?)

Yeah, you don't have a problem sleeping on the floor do you?-

(I didn't know there was a guest bedroom!)

Then it's settled, she stays in the guest bedroom, you sleep on my bedroom floor-

(What?)

Yami?-

(Yes)

What were you thinking when I said me and Tea needed to talk?-

(That's she'd steal whatever would have been my bed)

No it's not-

(How do you know?)

You're too predictable, and you just admitted it!-

(Where is this guest bedroom?)

Right next to mine.-

(What? I thought that was a closet! You told me it was a closet!)

Well, it was supposed to be a surprise! But it wasn't ready when you woke up. But it is now!-

(Fine, but you owe me!)

What why? I'm just doing someone a favor!-

(Well, that someone happens to be your crush!)

So.-

(You owe me! By the way, what would your parents say?)

They won't know!-

(What?)

They won't be back until after Tea goes back home.-

(In that case you owe me double if I keep my mouth shut)

Fine!-

(Two teens in one house alone, good thing I'm here!)

What's that supposed to mean?-

(Yugi, I know how you really are!)

Uh, I don't know what you're talking about!-

(Right Yugi! I suppose you are a teenager! Know what that means?)

What, what does it mean?-

(It means I'm the oldest and I'm in charge! Got it?)

Whatever, hey, what about everyone else?-

(Oh no, I forgot!)

They stopped talking through the mind link and looked at everyone. Everyone was staring at them. Yugi and Yami smiled sheepishly at the same time.

"Yugi!" Yami said concerned.

"What?"

"When is Mokuba's play?"

"4:00"

"Are we walking?"

"No, Kaiba's picking us up in his limo."

"When will he be here?"

"10 minutes."

"Are you ready?"

"I don't know."

"Are you dressed."

"Yes, are you?"

"No."

"Hurry up!" Everyone was standing there. Yami got out of bed. He looked at everyone. Everyone stared back. "Well" Yugi said.

"Could everyone leave please?" Yami asked as politely as possible. Everyone realized what was going on and left so Yami could get dressed. We will now skip all the little details and go to 10 minutes from now when Kaiba arrives. At that time it was 10 minute's before the play.

"Everyone get in quickly." Kaiba said rushing everyone. Everyone got in the limo. Kaiba sat across from everyone to give them an announcement.

"Listen up nerds. I am paying for your tickets so you will abide by my rules. Mokuba is getting the play ready, we have special seats in front. You must behave and be quiet unless you are supposed to laugh, which I highly doubt because it's a tragedy and romance play. You must clap every time the curtain opens and closes. You will tell Mokuba he did an excellent job. That guy who looks like Yugi is his twin brother that no one else knew about. You will not use that fairy-tale. And lastly, Yugi, if anyone asks for your autograph, tell them they have to get mine also. Or better yet, just tell them you're not giving autographs, but I am!" Kaiba finished. Everyone was thinking and processing all the rules. Yugi thought about this. Secretly, he would give them his autograph anyways!

"We're here!" Kaiba announced. Everyone got out of the limo. Immediately people began swarming Yugi and Yami. They looked at both of them confused. Yami pointed to Yugi and everyone who was swarming Yami swarmed over to Yugi.Girls were screaming! Kaiba stepped out of the limo saying, "Everyone move it!" Everyone began moving away. Screaming Yugi fan girls were silence while some Kaiba fan girls began screaming. He adored it, he just couldn't admit it! (I, butterflybg, am amongst the screaming Yugi fan girls!)

They entered the theatre and sat in the front rows. From the stage view, Kaiba sat at the very right, then Yami, then Yugi, then Tea, then Joey, then Tristan, then Ryo, then Bakura, then Marik, then Y. Marik. (What do you know? It's the same order as they were listed in the first paragraph! Except Yami and Kaiba!) They were all seated, taking up the entire first row. It was the smallest row. Any girl that sat behind Kaiba, Yugi, Yami, Ryo, Bakura, or Marik would be happy because a) They were hot! (Yugi and Yami THE hottest, take that Shadow Cat Reborn!) And b) they were famous! Well, anyone who sat behind Kaiba couldn't be all that happy; he's too tall for anyone who is sitting behind him to see! I mean, the guy is like 7 feet tall!

Then Mokuba came out, dressed in his costume. He came out and Kaiba stood up to hug him. Mokuba came running and ran right in to Kaiba's arms. Not literally, he hugged him! Geez, you people! Anyways, they stood there for a while, the play was about to start in 5 minutes. All Mokuba had time for was a hug and some encouragement. So he said,

"Hey guys, I'm glad you made it! But I'm most glad that you made it Seto"

"Mokuba, you should be up there!"

" I know big brother, I'm going!"

"All the actors and crew people must be back stage at this time." Everyone heard the person on stage with a microphone say. It was busy, and loud. But then everyone sat down and stopped talking.

"Ok, here I go, wish me luck!" Mokuba looked to everyone and they began telling him good luck, and to brake a leg and stuff like that.

Mokuba began walking back stage, then he told the gang, and Seto, one last thing,

"Thanks guys, now sit back and enjoy the show!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Butterflybg: Ok, chapter 5 is up! But I must wonder, where did Marik come from?

Shadow Cat Reborn: My heart!

Butterflybg: I mean, why is he visiting Domino, so, randomly.

Shadow Cat Reborn: Because if he doesn't, I won't review!

Butterflybg: Well, he's in it now! And if you want that CD, you HAVE to review!

Shadow Cat Reborn: Darn you!

Butterflybg: And do you want me to teach you how to post your stories on this site, or what?

Shadow Cat Reborn: I wish you'd quit using that against me!

Butterflybg: I am evil aren't I?

Shadow Cat Reborn: Hmph, I'm eviler!

Butterfly: Actually, I am! By the way, where's my CD case? Huh?

Shadow Cat Reborn: Uhhhh…I've got to go, bye!

Butterflybg: Well, anyways, review please! Also, should I put the whole play of Romeo and Juliet in the next story, or should I just point out the funny parts? I'm not sure, it's kind of long, but if my reviewers say yes I will put in the whole thing! Even if I have to divide it up into different chapters. So, let me know what you guys think! After all, you guys are the readers, and my goal is to entertain you! And if you have suggestions then say them! I need them! Even if you think it's really stupid, just give it to me! It won't kill you! So now, please review, and please give me a suggestion if you can!


	6. Let the Play Begin!

A.n. Oh, my, GOSH! I read my last chapter to remember what was going on. The beginning of the last chapter sounded really dirty! I should have been clearer that they were in the room, it sounded like they were in the bed! (slaps forehead) If no one thought of that, then that's wonderful! But I can't believe it! I changed it already though.

Well, here we go again! Reviewers:

Storm Rose Dewleaf: Letting you know now, this will be long! Yes, I realize that putting in the whole play would take forever. So I will only put in the juicy stuff. And I will put in the sword fights for you:) Well, we all have our opinions now don't we? So mine will be that Yugi and Yami are THE hottest, and yours can be Yugi and Yami Marik. As long as Yugi is in there somewhere. Yes, I really liked the prank. But with the play, it'll wait a while! By the way, I read your bio. Maybe, there is a bit of age difference between Rebecca and Mokuba, but it's been a while since they've seen Rebecca, so she's a bit older now. I'd say that she's 10 now, in my story. And I think Mokuba was 11 when we first saw him, so he'd be 13 now. Not that much of an age difference if you think of it that way. Also, I know where you're coming from about Ryo, because when I first saw his name it was spelled Ryou. But that was the incorrect way, because recently I got volume 6 of the graphic novel and learned that it is actually Ryo! Because he says, and I quote, "My name is Ryo Bakura. Pleased to meet you…" I was totally shocked! Sorry if you like it spelled Ryou, but I only do things the manga way! One more thing, I went to your homepage and did that quiz. Did you make that? I found that along time ago, and I loved what it said for Yami! That was so funny! I loved that quiz, but then I lost it! (Flashback of Butterflybg twirling and saying, "NOOOO!" while she is falling into the darkness and can't be seen anymore, but her, "NOOOOO's" are still heard) But then I went to your homepage and found it! (Flashback rewinds) If you made it, then that is amazing that I found a quiz that belonged to one of my future reviewers! Now, isn't it a small internet after all? lol :) One more thing, about age differences, (again) Yami/Tea. You know? Yami is 5000 years old (3000 if you want to be technical) And Tea is like, 16. But you are my loyal reader, so I'm letting you know that there will be Yugi/Tea, ok? Thanks for reviewing! Sorry about long response!

Lady Blade WarAngel: I hope you had fun, and while I was reading the review I wished you good luck! lol Let me know how that turned out. By the way, you never told me who you are in this play, did you? Talk to me! Ack, I still need to read your story! I've been busy, but I'm getting on it! By the way, now that it's the 5th chapter, I went through my reviews, and you are the only one who's reviewed every chapter. Well, thanks for that, and thanks for reviewing: )

Ookami no Anubis: I know what you mean! About too short and spiky for your tastes. But they do have a fine body! But I do know that they have like, the weirdest hair in all of cartoons! lol I'll put in more Ryo, (don't tell me I'm spelling his name wrong though, I already went through that, somewhere in that really long response up there) lol So, you like the whole, silver/white hair thing huh? I don't have a problem with it. I REALLY like it too. But I just go for Yugi and Yami also. (shrug) Tell me if these names of silver/white haired REALLY hot anime guys mean anything to you: Yoko Kurama, Inu Yasha, and Sesshomoru. Ryo in black and leather, comin' right up! I don't know when, but I'll do it for you! I ramble don't I? lol Thanks for reviewing!

Darkmetaldragonfangs: Yay! I'm glad you read my story! I have to be honest, I did not see that coming! I don't know. I'm not good with dialogue! But I try to space it out, but if you only read the first chapter, I think it gets better in the next ones. Well, it can only get worst! lol I'm still sort of new at writing stories, but thanks for the advice, and thanks for reviewing! By the way, I didn't even think about it, one of your stories is in my favorites! That's before I even joined the group! lol Thanks again!

Ksaturn: Yay! No problem, I always liked the idea of Yami/Tea, but I just am somehow not able to write them. I can only do Yugi/Tea. A long while back I read your Little Mermaid one and I liked it, but I lost it! Then I found Heart of An Angel and found it! I would let you know how I like the new chapter of Heart of an Angel, but it's not there! Where did it go? Thanks for reviewing!

Lovely Red Rose: Ha! I loved your review! Well, the cats do like Yami. But they also like to have their fun! (wink) Is it just me or does almost everything about you have something to do with roses? I will read your story, but I have to catch up on stuff. Like reading other peoples stories too. Oh, my, gosh, YAM YAM! I love it! Can I use it once or twice in my story? I have no idea who would say it. But oh well! Thanks for reviewing!

Atemu's Lover: Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok! Lol Thanks for reviewing!

On with the story, wait, first disclaimer!

Sorry peoples, I don't have a funny disclaimer. I know, you must all be so disappointed! Well, I've had over three weeks of writer's block and the disclaimer is no different! Of course that wouldn't stop me from writing if I knew what I was writing about! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and I think we all know who owns Romeo and Juliet. So I don't own anything that I've disclaimed in previous chapters. The only thing I own is Lynne and Danielle. You here me Shadow Cat Reborn? I am the one who owns Lynne and Danielle, so I own you too! Anyways, on with the show!

I apologize for the people who just want to get on with the story. But I love talking/typing apparently. (shrugs) I don't know! This chapter is Yugi's P.O.V. because his is funny.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Yugi's P.O.V.**

Ok, the play is starting. The curtains are opening. I don't remember what this play is about. All I remember is the end where they die. Now isn't that a pleasant thing to remember? Who am I talking to? Ok, GOOD! I'm not talking, I'm just thinking. Ok, curtains opened, they're playing some sort of music. What the heck are they saying? Couldn't they just talk normally? Man, Mokuba must have gone nuts trying to figure this out. Let's see who's enjoying this.

Kaiba seems pretty interested. Well, duh! I wonder if he knows what they're saying. Well, even if he didn't he wouldn't admit it. Wow, that's funny! I had to stop myself from laughing! (because Kaiba would have had my neck) What's funny is that the person behind Kaiba is having trouble seeing the play. And so is the person behind that person. Man Kaiba, shrink a little, join the club! If you were a fangirl of Kaiba's and were smart, you'd be sitting next to the guy who's sitting behind Kaiba. Like that girl right there. She's admiring him and watching the play. Instead of admiring him and the back of his head! I mean, the guy is practically seven feet tall. A 6 foot person is tall, but then there's Kaiba. He's the only reason I seem so short!

Yami is enjoying this too. They've begun talking, but I still don't understand them! I'd rather just sleep! Hey, I could! But if Kaiba found out he'd… do the same thing to me if I started laughing. Wait a second is Yami really enjoying this. His eyes are open wide and he looks like he's enjoying it. Wait, now he's blinking a lot. Ha! Wow, this is hilarious! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Yami just closed his eyes and snapped them back open again! He's just as bored as I am! He almost fell asleep! He looks alert now. He looked at Kaiba, to make sure he didn't notice. Rats! I was hoping Kaiba would have noticed! Gee, I wonder what it's going to take to keep my mouth shut. Hey, wait a second! Didn't he say that I owed him if he kept his mouth shut? Ha, ha! Yami, you don't know it yet, but we're even!

Wait, I'm short, and I have fangirls! But I also have the hair. So does Yami. If I turn my head a little I can see who's behind me. A bunch of girls, as I predicted! Some of them seem to be glaring at Tea. Well, she is sitting next to me. I love being next to Tea. She's so kind. She kicks butt. And she's hot in a bathing suit. Uh, oh! If I wasn't pretending to pay attention then I'd slap myself on the forehead. That's what happens when you used to share a body with someone. They can hear your thoughts if you forget to keep them private.

Let's see, did he hear me? He's smirking! Yami! He couldn't be smirking at the play.

(Yugi)

Yes-

(You still owe me)

Grr-

(You keep your mouth shut to Kaiba; I keep my mouth shut to Tea. And you still owe me for letting Tea stay at the game shop.)

Deal-

That Yami, he thinks he's so funny! He thinks he's so smart. What, they're sword fighting? Why? That did not make any sense. All I got out of that was that guy is mad at that guy for saying he bit his thumb at him. How do you do that? Why would you bite your thumb just to show that you're mad at someone? And why can't they just speak normal? So many people keep coming in. I can't keep up! They're fighting, they're fighting. That girl is asking where Romeo is. Maybe that means we'll be seeing Mokuba soon. Good, those are the only parts I really have to pay attention to.

Couldn't he just give the lady an answer? Well, in this case it's a kid. But still! He's talking about someone's troubled mind, but what about Romeo? Couldn't he say that he's coming or something? I don't get it? What did he steel? Forget it! Let's see what else is going on.

Tea really does seem interested, and not tired in an interesting looking way, but interested. What makes her so special? Oh, I know! She's smart, and kicks butt, and hot in a bathing suit!

Joey and Tristan are asleep of course. I doubt that Kaiba would, in Kaiba's word, waste his time on them.

Ryo seems interested in it too. Wait, Tea is interested in the play, but she's a girl. I'm really getting worried about him! Well, he is from England. But he barely escaped from that one!

I can see that the evil Bakura is ticked off. It is pretty obvious that e doesn't want to be here. I guess he'll do anything for cartoons. Well he's not the only one…

Marik seems down right bored. I don't know if he's really paying attention, but he is awake, I have to give him credit for that.

The dark Marik. I don't even want to know what he's thinking. Just the thought makes me shutter. He's smiling with his evil smile. What is he up to?

Yay, now Mokuba came in. Are they talking about a clock? Yes, they are talking about a clock! I can keep up! So they're talking about a broken clock?

Now they're talking about love. He's either saying he's in love, or out of love. I don't think that's right. Whoa, Mokuba has a long line to memorize. I still don't get it. How can he see without eyes? He has another long line. AAH! I don't care what Kaiba does to me! I'm going to sleep!

**Skip to the end of Act 4**

Huh? I fell asleep! Whoa, what did I miss? Uh oh, this is bad! I hope I didn't miss too much! Wait, I planned to go to sleep! So it's ok. He has to do the play again anyways because they have more show times. Ok, now to find out what I missed. I wonder if anyone else noticed that I fell asleep. The mindlink was off so it's possible that Yami didn't notice. I'll whisper to Tea and ask.

"Tea"

"Yeah"

"What act is this? I forget" she giggled before she answered.

"It's ok Yugi, I know you were asleep."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No, you missed the intermission but no one noticed because Mokuba didn't come out since he needed to prepare the next scene, Joey and Tristan got food, but everyone else just waited. So no one noticed."

"Good, but I guess I should have been watching the play."

"But that's ok, you didn't get much sleep last night, because you were being really sweet and helping out a friend." Tea smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Yugi smiled back.

She kisses me on the cheek. But why? Could this mean?...

"Sleep pleasantly Yugi! There's only one more act left." She winked. I blushed.

Tea continues watching the play, but how am I supposed too? What's going on in the play anyways? I'm going back to sleep!

**Skip to end of Act 5**

I fell asleep again! Now what's going on? Oh, there's Rebecca! She looks pretty as Juliet. She looks more mature. I think her and Mokuba look nice. Wait, what did she just say? What is she holding? Oh, she's holding the knife! She just killed herself! Well, looks like I woke up just in time! Why am I being sarcastic, no one can hear me! I'm thinking to myself. That's right, myself! Take that Yami! Again, no one can hear me.

Ok, these people have really long lines to memorize. They must have been working on it since the beginning of the year! I don't think I could last that long! I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING. This whole play rhymes! Of course if I was awake I would have known that.

Ok, ok, blah, blah. Stand up, applaud, and it's done! Pretend you saw the whole thing. Tell Mokuba he did a great job! Get into Kaiba's limo and head home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm sorry if the play isn't what you expected it to be. And I'm sorry it took so long to update. I will update sooner next time. And I hope that everyone likes what's coming up! Because I'm not entirely sure what it is. I'm open to suggestions! I also hope you guys don't mind that it was in Yugi's point of view and most of the play was taken out. I tried my best! Now review please!


	7. Goth Fun is Good Fun!

A.N. I am trying to update these stories faster! Unfortunately I haven't been able to get on the computer enough to type a story. But in the mean time I have been writing it out on a notebook! So I am not slacking! I have responsibilities and all that good stuff! So here are your reviews!

Atemu's lover: I could never hate you! We see eye to eye, we both love Yami! I'll read your stories, and if you're lucky I'll review them! Lol Just kidding! I will if I can. And thanks for reviewing Why! (there is supposed to be a ? before the ! but it wouldn't show it) And thanks for reviewing!

Lady Blade WarAngel: Hah! I'm sure dresses back then would be a pain in a butt! How did us women live? Lol Thanks for reviewing!

Is that it for this chapter? Where are you people going? I miss you!

Disclaimer: I own clothes, a blanket, a watch, a couple of CDs, a necklace or two, several graphic novels, several Shonen Jump magazines, and several other items. But I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I WISH I owned Yu-Gi-Oh. With every birthday cake and letters to Santa, but I don't! However, I do own Lynne and Danielle.

**_MUST READ THIS NOTE!_** I am making Lynne and Danielle kittens. I have already made the changes in the first chapter. I am really, REALLY, sorry about the inconvenience! This is still my first fic (not my only) and I promise I will never do this again! All you have to do is change the image of the 3 year old cats to 1 month old kittens. But they are small. Remember they were rescued because their mother dies before they were finished nursing. So they didn't get all the proper nurturing they needed anyways and weren't very big cats to begin with. But now they are kittens. So they're even smaller. I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE! Please, don't hurt me!

0000000000000000000000000

The light flickered on as the gang walked into the game shop. Well, the gang and the Kaiba brothers. Well, the gang, the Kaiba brothers, and the Mariks. There we go! Anyways, they entered the game shop feeling tired do to the long play. Joey was the first one to say anything.

"That was a long play."

"You mutt, you fell asleep before Mokuba even came out." Kaiba said in his low tone.

Yugi asked in his sweet and caring tone, "Were you up late Joey?"

"It depends what you call late."

"I was, and I saw the whole thing" Tristan fibbed.

"Don't make up stuff, you were out before me!"

Tristan and Joey glared at each other to show each other how they felt, which was obvious. Kaiba stepped in by saying, "Whatever, I'm not wasting my time on you two."

Yugi muttered, "I knew you'd say that."

"What was that?" Kaiba asked.

"Nothing"

"Come on Mokuba, we're leaving" Kaiba walked out the door.

"Ok Seto, bye guys, see ya' later!" Mokuba walked out the door.

"The cats must be starving, Yami could you-" Before Yugi could finish Yami interrupted.

"No."

"Please Yami, I'm tired and-"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Whenever cat food is near me it ends up on me!"

"I'm sure it won't this ti-" Yugi was having trouble finishing his sentences with Yami.

"No."

"Fine!" Yugi walked into the kitchen. The next thing they heard was Yugi yelling, quite loudly considering he was in a different room.

"YAMI!"

"Uh, oh." Yami knew what was coming for him.

"You didn't clean up the cat food!"

Yami didn't panic. He acted calm and said, "Yugi, why don't you go ahead and clean that up!"

"Tell you what, you clean it up, and I'll feed the cats." Yugi's negotiating tone was a tone that was unmistakable! But could it work on Yami? Let's watch!

"It's going to wind up all over me!" Yami wined. Yami's wine was rare, but also unmistakable. Will it work on Yugi? Let's watch!

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Fine!" Set, and match! Yugi wins the battle of the cat food!

Joey tried to make things look a little upper. "Come on, what are the chances of that happenen' three times?"

Of course some times, our sweet and cuddly Yami only looks at the down side. "What were the chances of it happening once or twice?" Yami walked into the kitchen, he knew his fate was set.

"Yami, if it happens again I'll be nice."

"Thank you Yugi."

"I'll be nice to you, but you're still cleaning it up!"

"I feel much better now." There was a silence for a while until Yami spoke again.

"Yugi, I think the kittens are out to get me." Yami looked over at Yugi to see his expression.

"Why is that?"

"Why do you think?"

"I can guess." Yugi continued to pour cat food.

"Then there you go!"

"They're kittens, they don't know better, look at them." Yugi and Yami looked at the kittens. They looked like hungry adorable little kittens, with big blue kitten eyes.

"They look sweet, but I know what they're thinking!" Yami got a broom and dustpan and began sweeping up cat food.

"How would you know? Are you a cat?"

"Yes Yugi, I'm a cat." Yami said sarcastically.

"Here, Yami, Yami, Yami! You're food dish is full!

"Meow." Yami said sarcastically again and rolled his eyes. Yugi walked up to Yami, who was turned away sweeping up cat food. Yugi had the cat food bag in his hand. It was nearly empty. He began to dump the cat food on Yami. Yami only turned his head and glared at Yugi. Yugi dropped the empty bag, put his hands up, and began taking steps backward.

"You were right; the cat food did wind up all over you!" Yami took the dustpan that still had cat food in it and dumped that on Yugi's head."

"You're cleaning that up!" Yugi protested.

"You're helping." Yami argued back.

"Fine, but for now we're leaving it, I'm tired from staying up last night." The two were about to leave the kitchen and enter the living room when Yami stopped Yugi.

"Yugi, what did you do last night anyways?"

"Huh?"

"Or should I say you and Tea?"

"Well I can tell you that I wasn't sleeping in MY bed, that's for sure!" Yugi sounded angry.

"And that's my fault?"

"Well, you were in it! So let's say it is and walk away."

"I still want to know what you were doing."

"We had a snack after we realized you were in my bed."

"So you ate and I haven't eaten since the omelets?"

"Where were you during intermission for the play?"

"Making sure Kaiba didn't notice you were asleep."

"Is that all?"

"Well, I gave some of your fans and fangirls your autograph."

"What?"

"They couldn't tell us apart! Besides, we write just the same. And my writing is worth just as much as yours!"

"I'm surprised that no fangirls could tell the difference. I mean there is an obvious difference"

"Well, one girl did. She had long blond hair and glasses. She kept saying that she knows who I really am and that she wants both of us to sign her Dark Magician cards. I just kept saying that I was Yugi and that she must be mistaken because that's my twin brother."

"Huh. Anyways, I'll let your little autograph signing scam slide, this time."

"Let it slide? You owe me!"

"Fine! Let's just go in the living room!" Yugi and Yami walked into the living room together.

They entered and noticed something they didn't notice before. They're not sure why they didn't notice before, but Bakura was wearing all black. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a long black trench coat and black pants that were a little tight. Yami had the liberty of asking the question.

"Bakura, why are you wearing all black?"

Ryo had the liberty of answering though. "He plans to go to a Goth party tonight."

"Why?"

"Does is matter?" Bakura seemed a bit touchy about the subject.

Yami wanted to answer that before anyone else got their hands on it. "It doesn't matter, you're not that important."

"Is that you're way of asking me nicely?"

"I suppose, then again, I suppose that you would consider an insult nice."

"Well, I like black, that's all you need to know." Bakura crossed his arms.

"Right, black, and causing trouble."

"Well, know that you mention it, that too."

Ryo decided to fill in the blanks, "He wants to prove that he doesn't like pink."

"Where did you get that from?" Marik decided to join in on the conversation.

Bakura got a little angry. "I'll tell you where, I kick one pink flower, and he assumes I like pink." Bakura pointed to Ryo, to let people know who the 'he' was.

"Right." Marik was the only one who dared to mess with that.

"It's true! Pharaoh, dark Marik, take my advice, just don't kick pink flowers or your hikaris will assume all sorts of crazy things." Everyone was silent for a moment. Bakura seemed mad, as in crazy. They were all holding back the urge to whirl their fingers by their heads and say, "Coo-coo!" But Yami had to say something with his smart-allic remarks.

"Well, thanks for clearing that up for me, I was a little unsure in that department!"

"No problem." Bakura totally missed the sarcasm.

"So you going to a Goth party makes sense, and sounds fun!" Of course the dark Marik had to put in a little comment.

But Yami didn't quite agree with him. "If you say so."

"Pharaoh, you're such a goody-two-shoes, I dare you to come with me." Bakura jumped up off the couch.

"Why?"

"I don't know, you have to though!"

Yami couldn't turn down a dare, which gave me, the authoress, a great idea, but sticking to the story-wise, Yami jumped up off the couch as well and said, "Fine!"

Bakura turned to Ryo and said, "Hikari, you're coming too."

"Why?"

"You're not missing this chance!"

"Your cartoons-" Bakura cut Ryo off.

"Who cares, they were taken off."

"Not InuYasha!"

"You're right; we'll be back in time for that."

"What time is this party?" Yami asked.

"In a half hour-it's from 9pm to 11pm, it would end at 1:00am, but some girly-girls are having a birthday party."

"That's gives us a half hour to get ready." Yami was ready to get ready.

"Me and my darker half have discussed the matter and-" Y. Marik finished Marik's sentence.

"We're coming too."

"Fine, Yugi are you coming?"

"No, I'm kind of tired; I didn't get any sleep last night."

"You didn't sleep enough during the play." Yami mumbled.

"What?" Marik had no clue.

"I asked, if Tea was coming."

"Same here: no sleep. You guys can have a guy's night out."

"Yeah, we'll have lots of fun." Bakura seemed to be scheming something.

"We'll go to out hotel and get some black clothes, it's not far from here." Marik said heading towards the door.

"I'll go upstairs and change." Yami began to go upstairs.

"What about me?" Poor Ryo had nothing to do.

"Come with me, I have some clothes that might fit you."

"Yay." There was obvious sarcasm in Ryo's voice.

**10 minutes later**

"What do you think?" Yami asked when Ryo finished dressing.

"Uhhh" was his reply.

"Who cares what he thinks-I think he looks ok-I knew forcing you to work out was a good idea for your no longer puny biceps"

"I thought this was your look." Ryo said gesturing to Yami.

"Yeah, but you can borrow it tonight."

"How do we look?" Marik and his yami walked into to Yugi's bedroom.

"Good, that was quick though." Yami said looking over to the Mariks.

"Yeah." Was all Marik said.

Ryo was wearing a sleeveless black tight shirt that made his shoulders looks nice and straight and revealing his masculine arms. This made him look bolder. His pants were black jeans. They weren't tight, and they had pockets all down the sides. He had one belt that had the little silver spokes on it. His shoes were just black tennis shoes.

Yami was wearing a black trench coat, a black shirt that was similar to the one he leant Ryo. And his black pants with the two belts. His shoes were the cool ones that have the little belts on them. Also he had the little collar around his neck. Just thinking about this outfit on him could get you lost in your own mind.

Marik was also wearing a sleeveless shirt and black non-tight pants. His shoes were just plain and black.

Y. Marik wore the same thing as the good Marik, only he had to have his black cape.

These four in their outfits were unstoppable! Not to mention, pretty hot!

"Here, I have some black hair spray." Bakura said pulling out the spray can.

"What? No! Ryo said backing away.

"Not you-the pharaoh."

"Why me?"

"Uh, because you look like the King of Games!"

"I am the King of Games!"

"Not in this lifetime!"

"Thanks."

"Look, do you want people asking questions?"

"Fine, is it washable?"

"Yes."

"I don't trust you, let me see it." Bakura handed Yami the can.

"Ok, but I still don't trust you."

"And I expect you to just after looking at a hairspray label." Bakura had an obvious tone of sarcasm.

"Why do you have this anyways?" Yami wondered.

"No reason just put it on!"

**5 minutes later**

"I'm not happy about this." Yami said looking at his completely black hair.

"Then you've made my day" Bakura just smirked and walked away as Yami continued looking in the bathroom mirror in horror. Marik walked in to see what was going on.

"Wow, you look different pharaoh."

"I agree." Y. Marik just walked in and was completely taken by surprise.

Then Ryo came in. "Ditto."

"What are you guys saying?" Bakura seemed to be enjoying himself; everyone knew that he was going to say something he might regret. "I think he looks pretty!" And there it was!

"Watch it!" Yami growled. He left the room and went downstairs, everyone followed.

"What did you do to my hair?" Yugi shouted as he looked away from Tea and up at Yami in time to see this new creation.

"Apparently, I look like the King of Games!" Yami said sarcastically.

"Well, yeah, you do!" Yugi said joking around.

"I can still recognize you though." Tea said, being the first one to be serious in this conversation. "Someone can still say that you look like Yugi."

"What more can I do?"

"Just leave it to me!" No one knew what Tea meant by that, but poor Yami was going to find out.

**Another 5 minutes later**

"There." Whatever Tea did, she was finished now. Yami walked over to the mirror while all the guys were laughing.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FACE?" Yami shouted, while the guys continued their giggling. They were the giggling guys!

"I put a light shade of powder on you skin, so that it looks a little more pale. And I put on a little eye liner."

"I'm a guy, have you noticed?"

"'Believe me, I noticed!"

"Don't worry." Yugi tried to calm the raging pharaoh. "It doesn't even look like you're wearing make-up! And it doesn't make you any less of a man."

"And you're a big man to talk." Bakura said in a snappy way.

"Do you like pink?" And Ryo wasn't making our favorite 5000(3000) year old king feel any better.

"Watch it!"

"What, I think you look pretty!" Bakura just loved to press Yami's buttons.

"Back off!" Poor Yami was the only one defending himself.

"What time is it?" Yami was thankful that Yugi changed the subject.

Tea looked at her watch and said, "8:55"

"You guys should probably get going."

"Fine!" Yami began walking out the door.

"We'll be back later." Ryo said also leaving. Everyone, except for Yugi and Tea, walked outside.

"I brought our ride!" Marik said while everyone stared at him wondering. He ignored the stares and continued talking. "Now, who here doesn't know how to ride a motorcycle?"

No one raised their hand. Well, Ryo began to lift his hand, but everyone glared at him so he quickly put it down.

There were 5 motorcycles just sitting outside. "Then let's go." Marik put his left leg over one of them and sat on it, he was about to start it when Bakura stopped him.

"Hold it!"

"What?"

"Where did you get all of these motorcycles?"

"Does it matter?"

"You need money to get things."

"Yeah."

"You're a tomb keeper!"

"And you're a tomb robber, what about it?"

"YOU are a TOMB KEEPER!"

"You just barely noticed?"

"Do tomb keepers even know what money is?"

"No."

"Then WHERE did you get these motorcycles?"

"If you ask questions you'll never get to enjoy life." Marik crossed his arms and Bakura slapped his forehead.

Bakura growled and said, "Whatever, let's just go!"

"How do we get there?" Ryo asked.

"By motorcycle!" Marik loved to mess with the Bakura's like this.

"Where is it?" Yami asked a little fed up.

"Follow me!" Marik put on his helmet and started his motorcycle, and everyone else did soon after. Ryo was having a little trouble, but he got the hang of it.

**15 minutes later**

"We're here!" Marik announced. They got off their motorcycles and took off their helmets.

"So we noticed." Yami said, cranky that he was going through with this. The place didn't look too fancy. It looked like it was just another place on the street. But you could see the multicolor lights through the windows and hear the music booming, so it was pretty safe to say that it was a party. Everyone walked inside. There were a lot of people. All of them were wearing black. No one had light colored hair, such as blond or red. Everyone stopped dancing or whatever they were doing and noticed Bakura when he walked in. They could hear the people whispering things like, "It's him, it's White-hair!" or "There's two of them!"

"I have so much fun at these things!" Bakura looked around happily.

"You come here often?" Yami asked.

"It shows." Ryo said looking at all the people wondering what his darker half could have done for people to react this way.

"What's that sound?" Marik asked looking around.

"It's music you idiot!" Bakura looked at him, holding back the urge to slap him up side the head.

"No, I mean that faint sound."

"What faint sound?" Bakura asked.

"Hush, I hear it too." Ryo shut his yami up and looked around.

"What is that?" Marik's darker half shifted his head, looking for the noise.

"It sounds like meowing." Yami said.

"There's something moving in my pants pocket." Ryo put his hand in one of the pockets going along the side f his pants.

"There's something in my pocket too." Yami put his hand in the right pocket of the trench coat he was wearing.

"No, not those!" Bakura said as both Ryo and Yami pulled out a kitten from their pocket. Yami had Lynne and Ryo had Danielle. Yami knew something like this would happen. At this moment in time and space Yami was very thoroughly convinced that the kittens were out to get him.

"I'm afraid so." Yami sighed.

"Rats, so much for a guy's night out." Bakura said plainly.

Yami thought for a second and said, "Let's just keep them in our pockets!" Yami put Lynne back in his pocket.

"I hope they stay in there." Ryo returned Danielle to his pocket also.

"Don't say that, you'll jinx it!" Marik said panicking.

"There's going to be total chaos!" The dark Marik said calmly. Then he grinned evilly.

Ryo gulped and said, "I hope not."

"Stop saying that!" Marik looked like a nut, shaking Ryo's shoulders.

"Sorry."

"Who is White-hair?" Y. Marik asked looking at Bakura.

"That's my nickname." He said dryly.

"I suppose it's easer than your real name, and easier to remember as well." Ryo said sarcastically, but he sounded as if he was considering calling Bakura that.

"It's MUCH easier than what I call you." Yami said.

"You mean Tomb Robber?"

"No, the name I call you behind your back that's much worst." Yami smirked.

"Worst, I take pride in being an ex-tomb robber."

"Ex?" Yami wondered aloud.

"Yes, ex, if you've noticed there's no more tombs."

"Even if there were, I can still take away Inu Yasha." Ryo said plainly, but happily that he has control over his once un-controllable darker half.

"That too." Bakura stated a little ashamed.

"Exactly what do you do here anyways?" Yami asked looking over to the currently ashamed, poor ex-tomb robber.

"Cause trouble. Just wait for a while."

"For what?"

"For an opportunity!" Bakura sounded excited, as if he was scheming.

"I don't like the sound of that." The five found an empty table, and sat there to wait.

**1 hour later**

"Ok, it's been an hour, and still no opportunities." Marik sounded bored with his face in his hands.

"No, just wait." Bakura sounded like a nut, again.

"Has everyone here been asked to dance at least once?" Ryo asked looking at the other four.

"Let's tally it up." Marik sounded confident. Everyone began stating the number of times they were asked to dance.

Yami "Four"

Bakura "Three"

Ryo "Three"

Marik "Four"

Y. Marik "One"

"You and I are tied?" Ryo looked at Bakura wondering.

"Me and the pharaoh are tied." Marik said smiling.

"Wait, does it count if someone asked you twice?" Yami asked.

"Yes, it's the number of times you were asked." Bakura answered.

"Then five for me." Yami said, disappointing Marik.

"Who asked you twice?" Ryo asked.

"I don't know, she was one of the people who I gave autographs to. I think she's obsessed with me. She says she knows who I really am."

"I remember that, the girl that was with her asked me and Ryo to dance." Bakura began wondering.

(A.n. Heck yeah, now that's what I'm talking about, huh ShadowCatReborn? Don't worry peoplez, me and my friend aren't official characters, I'm just surprising ShadowCatReborn! Shhhh!)

"I have last place." Y. Marik said feeling a little disappointed.

"What can we say, you're freaky." Yami said sparing no feelings.

"Well yeah! They fear me!"

"Why is tonight so dull?" Bakura wondered.

"Because the pharaoh came along." It didn't take long for Marik to come up with that answer.

"Yeah, there were plenty of ideas, he just didn't like them." Bakura agreed.

"I'm sorry, but we are not using Mariks millennium rod to control anyone, and we are not throwing the cats at anyone!" Yami stated very clearly.

"I agree." Ryo quickly said after Yami finished.

"I bet people would get a kick out of that!" Bakura continued to scare everyone, as usual.

"You forgot sending people to the shadow realm." Marik stated.

"Does that mean we can do that?" Yami Marik tried to sound innocent. He tried!

"NO!"

"Don't worry; soon there will be some good kiddy-fun the pharaoh will approve of." Bakura crossed his arms.

"Remember, this wasn't my idea!" Yami said, and then thought, 'But I would have come anyways so Yugi and Tea could be alone. I hope Yugi is taking advantage of this!'

"He's right, we can't complain." Bakura said disappointed.

"We should probably check on the kittens." Ryo reached his hand into one of the pockets going along the side of his pants and Yami reached into his right trench coat pocket.

"Danielle is gone!" Ryo said freaked out.

"So is Lynne."

"Rats, they're having fun without us." Bakura pouted.

"I told you they were out to get me."

"I think we all knew that." Marik acted as if Yami was stating the obvious.

"Yes, that's true." And of course Bakura had to go along with it.

"How did they get in and out of your pockets without you two knowing?" Y. Marik asked confused.

"It beats me." Ryo was also confused.

"Less chit-chat, more looking for cats." Yami said snapping his fingers.

"Us white-hairs will look under the tables." Ryo said grabbing Bakura so they could go off searching.

"Me and my darker half will check outside." The Mariks got up to go outside.

"I'll ask people if they've seen them." Yami walked off.

**5 minutes later**

"I don't think they're outside." Marik said coming inside with his yami.

"If they are then we missed them." Y. Marik stated the fact that no one wanted to hear. Suddenly the song changed to something else that no one else wanted to hear.

"What the hell!" Bakura shouted loudly.

"I don't think this is music you play at a Goth party." Marik sounded baffled. It was Hillary Duff's song, Come Clean. All the Goths hissed. (A.n. I don't have anything against Hillary Duff; it just seemed like the perfect choice that Goths probably wouldn't like. And I don't have anything against Goths, if it seems like it. Also, this isn't a song-fic! Lol)

"No, it's music you might play at a girly-girl's birthday party." Ryo said un-baffling the baffled Marik.

"I'll go check it out, you guys continue searching." Yami walked off and found a door that was labeled, 'D.J. room' Yami opened the door and walked in. The room was dark, and there was no one else in the room. He saw a cushy chair that had wheels, and on the chair were the two kittens, both of them curled up right next to each other. They looked so innocent. But Yami knew better, he knew they had something to do with the song that was playing. He grabbed the kittens, waking them up. He was putting them in his pockets when the door slammed open.

"What are you doing here?" The person had a name tag. It said that this person was the D.J. Yami knew he was in for it.

"Getting these cats out of here."

"What are they doing in here and why is this song playing?"

"The cats did it!"

"Yeah, right! If I had a nickel for every time I heard that I would be richer than Seto Kaiba!"

Yami wanted to laugh his head off. It figures that Kaiba's name would come up in a situation like this. Yami wondered how many other times the D.J. had to put up with cats. He figured it was enough to become richer than Kaiba!

"How could the cats switch the songs? Is this some sort of joke?"

"No, it's true!"

"Get out of here, right now!"

"But it _was _the cats!"

"SECURITY!" A big buff guy barged in and grabbed Yami. The next thing he knew, he was outside on his backside, holding the kittens.

"Glad you joined us." Bakura said plainly. Yami looked behind him and saw everyone there waiting for him. He got up and put the kittens in his pockets.

"You guys all got kicked out too?" He asked.

"Yeah, we decided to wait because we figured you were bound to get kicked out sooner or later-" Marik was cut off by his darker half.

"And it turned out to be sooner."

"This isn't the first time you've been kicked out of this place, is it tomb robber?" Yami asked looking at Bakura.

"And it won't be my last!"

"How did you guys get kicked out?"

"Eventually they kicked us out for crawling on the floor looking under tables." Ryo answered.

"It's not our fault girls wear skirts and dresses!" Bakura said, almost sounding as if he was innocent.

"How did you and your darker half get kicked out?" Yami signified Marik, but got a reply from his yami.

"Hey, I have a name!"

"What is it?" Bakura asked the demented Marik.

"Supreme Ruler." He sounded proud by saying that.

Ignoring 'Supreme Ruler' Marik went on to answer Yami's question, "We went behind the bar counter to look for the kittens and got kicked out for not leaving."

"How did you get kicked out goody-two-shoes?" Bakura seemed like he had a full-filling night.

"For having kittens at a Goth party and for changing the music."

"But the cats did that!" Ryo stated as if the situation was unfair.

"I know."

"Oh well, you got the rats right?" Bakura asked the former pharaoh.

"Yes."

"Let's just leave already." Marik put his helmet on and got on his motorcycle.

"Sounds good to me." Yami answered doing the same. Everyone put on their helmets, got on their motorcycles, started them up and headed home.

After a short while from leaving the party someone else comes by the group on a motorcycle, except the other person was a motorcycle cop. He turned on his sirens and the five on their motorcycles pulled over.

"What are you five doing out this late?" The cop asked after getting off his motorcycle and taking off his helmet.

"We were just heading home." Yami answered after he got off his motorcycle and took off his helmet.

"You all look suspicious wearing black." The cop got out his flashlight and shined it on them to see what they looked like.

"It was a dare, we went to a Goth club and now we're going home." Ryo replied. Everyone thought it was better that Yami and Ryo do the talking.

"Isn't it past curfew?"

"We're old enough." Ryo sounded so innocent.

"Let me see some ID." Everyone got out their drivers licenses, everyone except Yami.

"I don't have one." Yami said kind of worried of what might happen, seeing as how he is on a motor vehicle without a license and he is talking to a police officer.

"Then you don't have a driver's license?" The police officer asked Yami.

"No officer." Yami began to think about how this wouldn't be happening if he was pharaoh because everyone would be too afraid to question him.

"Then I'll have to confiscate that vehicle." The police officer pointed to the motorcycle that Yami had gotten off of. The cop called a tow truck and took off on his motorcycle.

"Sorry Marik." Yami felt bad.

"No sweat, I've got plenty." Marik said as if it didn't matter.

"How?" Bakura felt like he was going insane.

"Here Ryo, take Lynne and Danielle home." Yami handed Ryo the kittens.

"Sure."

"Bakura, how did you get a driver's license?" Yami asked.

"I didn't just wake up three days ago!"

"How will you get home?" Ryo asked concerned.

"I'll walk."

"Will you be ok?"

"Yeah, I've got shadow powers." Yami sighed.

"Come on, I don't know what time it is, but I'm not going to risk missing Inu Yasha feeling bad for the pharaoh." Bakura yelled to everyone else.

"You feel bad for him?" Marik asked shocked.

"No!" Bakura left, and everyone else followed, leaving Yami to walk.

**30 minutes later**

Yami arrived at Yugi's house. He walked into the door and it was difficult to see because it was so dark. Yami was tired and worn out. He saw Yugi asleep on the couch and saw Lynne playing with Yugi's hair. He walked into the kitchen. He was thirsty so he opened the refrigerator. All he saw was milk. He wasn't in the mood for milk so he opened there bottom drawers to see if the was any cans of soda.

He bent down and was about to open the drawer when he felt something pounce on his back. This something was light and had something sharp that stuck into his back. He screamed in surprise and pain. Then when he realized what it was he stood up straight, making Danielle fall off of his back due to gravity. He looked at the kitten and was relieved to see that the kitten was not hurt. He couldn't say the same for himself, but still, the last thing he would want is to hurt a kitten. Danielle simply scurried out of the kitchen.

Yami looked on top of the refrigerator to check if there were anymore kittens ready to pounce on him. There was nothing up there, so he opened the drawer and saw that there weren't even any sodas anyways. He closed the drawer and slammed the refrigerator shut. He went upstairs and saw that Lynne was still going at Yugi's hair. Yami was surprised that Yugi didn't fidget or wake up because of the nuisance. He continued up the stairs.

He figured that Tea was asleep in the guest bedroom. What he did not see however, is that Tea was also asleep on the couch. In fact, Yugi's arm was around Tea's shoulders. Her head was on his shoulder and his head was on her head. Another thing Yami didn't see was Lynne noticing Yami going up the stairs and following him. There were a lot of things he didn't notice because he was so tired. So instead of getting his bed on the floor ready, he took off his shoes and jumped in Yugi's bed. He put the blankets on himself and immediately fell asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Heh, I'll bet no one saw this coming! Lol I mean, yeah! By the way, the whole Ryo in black, that was for you Ookami no Anubis, hope you don't mind the change in outfit, it had to work. But I will try to fit in the exact outfit you wanted in the future.

Also, I have to give thankies to Stormrose Dewleaf for the prank with the fridge and the kitten, and the Yami who was pranked. It was an excellent idea, and I still wonder why I didn't think of it. Lol So, for the idea of the prank, I give you thankies. :)

Please review peoplez, I hoped you like the chapter. Hoped everyone laughed at least once. Twice if I'm lucky. Lol And, sorry it took a while, I've had such limited time on the computer. And happy Memorial Day weekend! Hope everyone enjoyed their three day weekend as much as I did. :)


	8. Messing With His Head

AN: I'm very, very, VERY sorry it's been a while. But I'm back! So, yeah! And I will update at least two chapters today. YAY! First I will respond to reviews right now. Atemu's Lover: Yep! That's right! Sorry I didn't update ASAP! lol Thank you for reveiwing. :) Stormrose Dewleaf:You laughed more than twice. Yay! My job here is done. Well, not yet. I hope you like these next two chappies! Thanx for reveiwing:) Ookami No Anubis: Yeah, me and my typing. I'm better with spelling on paper and I often miss mistakes while reading it over. I'm gonna put all hotties on a motorcycle. :) Sorry about taking forever to update, when life throws lemons at you, well, I don't know about you, but I often get hit in the head! lol. But I will be updating a lot more often now, sooo.. yay! Thanx for the review and the honesty:) The Elements Themselves: Yeah, I know you're MagnificentChaos, but when you reveiwed you were The Elements, so sew me! lol By the way, I keep forgetting to ask, what do you mean didn't say good-bye? I've just been wondering. I hope you like the story, let me know what I can do better, k? Thanks for reveiwing every ONCE IN A WHILE! lol :) Disclaimer: Hmmmm... well, lately I've been thinking about owning Yu-Gi-Oh, but I don't so, don't sew me because, yeah. Ok? By the way, I have now clue what is gonna do to my lines and paragraphs because they did that to my bio and I hope they leave my story alone. But If they mess it up then try to just read it as it is, but if not then that would be wonderful. I don't know what all the little simbols mean so I'm just confused on how to change it. But I hope it works out. So, after long last, READ! 0000000000000000000000000000 

Yami woke up and got out of Yugi's bed. Since Yugi fell asleep on the couch the previous night he, of course, fell asleep in Yugi's bed. He stretched and yawned. It appeared to be 6am. Well, that's what time it said on the clock. When the whole daylight-savings time was explained to him, he was completely lost. So he had no clue if the clock was an hour ahead, or an hour behind. He was confused and wondered why they couldn't just leave the clocks on the correct time. All he knew was that the sun was just rising. He then wondered how he could've gotten up so early when he went to bed so late. He shrugged it off.

He walked out of the room and went downstairs. He didn't know what he was doing, or why. He was really tired, and partially sleep walking. Somewhere in his mind he knew he was too bored to be in bed. He felt as if something interesting was downstairs. Maybe, just maybe, he might've, just possibly, have felt bad for taking Yugi's bed, right! Keep dreaming!

Then he saw the couch. Ahh, the couch looked soooo comfy! He went behind the couch. He wanted to jump on it! Then he saw Yugi's hair from behind. He went around the couch because he planned to push Yugi off. He knew Yugi would probably just get off the floor, rub his eyes and go into his own bed. But Yami wasn't even aware that he was thinking this.

He was about to push Yugi off the couch when he realized something. Yugi wasn't the only one on the couch. Tea was there too! The two of them looked very snugly, very comfortable, and very happy. How could he possibly push these two off the couch? Pushing anyone off the couch while they were asleep would be funny. Man, how he wanted to push Bakura off a couch, or a building for that matter. But that was beside the point, but he planned on doing that later on. Right now, just what was going on? He wasn't even sure he was awake. He went back upstairs as if it didn't matter. But he still didn't want to go back to bed. However, he decided to explore Tea's room, to see how it would've fit him, had Tea not moved in.

He walked in; knowing no one was in there. He saw the bed, neatly made. It looked very comfortable; it should've been his! The room was white. The walls were clean, the white wasn't lying! But it was too much white. When he moved in he would have to change it. The blanket that covered the bed was pink and white stripes going up and down, and side to side. The pillows were white, except one that was furry, pink and purple, and shaped like a little flower. In the center it said 'Tea.' In his mind he was thinking that it all had to go. There were furry pink slippers by the bed. Pink, ick! And all of Tea's other shoes were by the bed.

The door to the closet was white, and it was open. By it was a suitcase that was open. He figured Tea didn't finish unpacking. There was also a white dresser by the wall, across from the bed. That was probably already in the room, just like the bed, blanket and pink pillow not included...hopefully. Yugi must know that he wouldn't approve of all these bright colors. On top of the dresser were a couple of blue picture frames. Finally a color that doesn't make him go blind! He walked upto them. One of them had a picture with what appeared to be her family. It amazed him that he was older than all of them...put together...grandparents included. The other had a picture of her, Joey, Tristan, and Yugi.

It was all sweet, and just like her. He figured that these two were the only ones she brought. A person like her would probably have more in her room. She didn't really bring that much stuff. She just brought the one suitcase of clothes, her pillow, her shoes, her blanket, her pictures, and a little box. Yami wondered about the box. It was no bigger that a shoe box. It was a pretty little music box. It looked like a little treasure chest. It was labeled, 'Tea's Treasures.' Yami opened it.

The second he lifted the lid, music began playing. It was a lovely, unnamable tune. Then again, he couldn't name any of the music of this modern day. Inside wasn't what he expected. He thought she'd use it for her jewelry, but he was wrong. The first thing he saw was a diary. He knew it was best he didn't read it. Even though the key was in a little slot in the box and it was really tempting.

He picked up the diary. Underneath was a little notepad. On the front it said, 'To Do List.' He decided reading that wasn't as bad as reading her diary. But the diary still locked tempting. The notepad didn't require a key; it's not too private hopefully. The first page said:

Wake up

Get out of bed

Cross out list

Make bed

Eat breakfast

Brush teeth

Change close

Brush hair

Cross out list again

Put shoes on

Go to school

Say hello to teacher

Say hello to 3rd grade friends

Eat lunch

Finish school for the day

Go home

Jumprope

Watch a movie with mommy and daddy

Eat dinner

Cross out list again

Change close into pajemas

Brush teeth again

Tell teddy bear goodnite

Get into bed

Give mommy and daddy a kiss

Tell mommy and daddy goodnite

Everything was crossedout. That's how a lot of the lists were. Some things weren't crossed out on some of them. Like 'go to school.' He figured she was sick on those days. After a while, words like pajamas, and clothes weren't misspelled. And they would change to 'Say hello to 4th grade friends' and she started putting 'mom and dad' instead of 'mommy and daddy.' And it was sad, but after a while there was no more jumproping, and no more teddy bear. To Yami the whole list thing was a good idea. He thought he might make one if he had the chance.

He put the notepad aside and saw there ere more pictures underneath. He took them out to look at. The first three looked aged. In the pictures there were a lot of people. But Yugi and Tea were in the center. Both of them were short and they looked like elementary students. Tea, or mini-Tea, was wearing a white dress with pink on the shoulders and pink on the bottom. She also had a pink ribbon as a headband in her hair. Yugi looked very formal or, the minier-Yugi. He was wearing dark pants and a light blue button-up shirt. The two of them were dancing together. It looked like some sort of a special occasion.

There were three pictures like this. In the first they were dancing together, smiling for the camera. In the second they were looking into eachother's eyes. In the third they were hugging and smiling at the camera. All three pictures looked adorable, even for Yami to think so. Yugi and Tea looked very cute, smiling big at the camera with their braces.

Yami put those three behind the ones he didn't look at yet. The rest were more recent. And they were interesting. Each one had Yugi and Tea together. In all of them it looked like they're in high school. They looked like they were hanging out, but they looked pretty close for _just _hanging out. They would be holding hands or hugging and they just looked like the perfect couple. A few of the pictures looked like they were taken in Yugi's room. It appeared that they were lying on his bed with one of them holding the camera above their heads. They would be making funny faces into the camera.

He was done looking at them, so he put the pictures back where they were. He was about to put the To Do List notebook back, in when he was startled by meowing. He dropped the notebook and he could've sworn he dropped something else.

He looked towards the door and saw both Lynne and Danielle entering the room. He sighed and kneeled down to get the notebook. He put it back in the box on top of the pictures and closed the box. He walked out of the room. He had a feeling that he forgot something. But he didn't know how long he was in there and he didn't want to get caught.

Yami went into Yugi's bedroom that was just next door. He walked in and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He sat at Yugi's desk. He began writing things down. He didn't even know what he was writing.

He finished writing whatever he was writing and climbed back into Yugi's bed. He pulled the blankets over him and rested his head on the pillow. He shut his eyes and tried not to think about everything that just happened.

Then he felt the kittens jump onto his feet. He ignored it and fell asleep.


	9. To Do List

No Yu-Gi-Oh owning here! 00000000000000000000000000000 

When next Yami had any clue what was going on Yugi was shaking him by the shoulders.

"Yami, wake up!"

"What's the matter Yugi?"

"Hurry, while Tea's still brushing her teeth."

"What's going on?"

"Did you notice anything when coming home last night?"

"No, why?"

"Good. What time did you come home last night?"

"About 1am."

"Oh."

"What kind of things might I have noticed?"

"Uhhh...that...the... kittens were gone." Yugi stuttered.

"Yeah, Ryo brought them home."

"Ok, good."

"Sure, then why would you ask behind Tea's back?"

"I'm not doing it behind her. I was just asking you privately, so Tea wouldn't worry."

"Right." Tea came in while Yami was wondering what the heck was going on.

"Good morning Yami." Tea said cheery like.

"Good morning Tea." Yami responded.

"Hey Yugi, come here for a second." Tea said leaving the room.

"Coming Tea." Yugi left the room. Outside they were talking. Yami heard,

"Last night I wanted to show you the pictures I brought that I kept all this time, but I forgot." Tea said, and then he heard them going into the room that would be his. Lynne and Danielle jumped off of Yugi's bed and went into the room next door. Then Yami heard the door shut.

He heard them laughing through the wall. The walls were thin, and the rooms were right next to eachother. Then he heard silence. Yami was wondering what was going on. It was definitely strange. He shrugged and lay down on Yugi's bed. Suddenly he heard shouting. Tea's shouting to be specific. He couldn't make out what she was saying.

"WHO DID IT THEN!" Tea stormed downstairs. Then Yugi walked out of the room. He sighed, and was about to walk downstairs. But Yami came out of the room he was in and stopped him.

"Yugi, what's up with Tea?"

"WHO KNOWS WHAT MY FAVORITE FOOD IS AND CAN MAKE IT FOR BREAKFAST FOR ME!" Tea shouted from downstairs.

"Come on, let's go calm her down." Yugi said, walking downstairs. Yami followed for answers.

"Tea, can you please calm down?"

"Oh, I'm fine Yugi, but you don't have to take it from me, you can just read about it tonight!"

"Yugi, what's going on?" Yami whispered to Yugi.

"You two, sit!" Tea commanded. Yugi and Yami immediately sat down on the couch. They were very scared of what Tea was capable of doing.

"Tea, what's wrong?" Yami asked.

"Quiet, only speak when spoken to." She was going nuts.

"Now, which one of you know anything about this?" Tea held up a little pink diary. Yami immediately recognized it. "It wasn't where I left it and the kittens found it under the bed." I have no clue how it got there. Only one of you two could know, so who was it?"

Yami was scared. Yugi was scared. There was nothing scarier than Tea when she was angry. In fact, there is just nothing scarier than any female when they're angry. Heh, I love being scary!

"Yugi, did you read my diary?"

"No ma'am, honest, I don't know anything about it. I didn't even know you had one."

"Yugi, you're so sweet and innocent, I could never be mad at you." Tea completely changed her tone, which made Yugi happy, and he sighed of relief. Her tone suddenly changed back.. "Except when you read my diary!" Tea shouted again, making Yugi nervous and scared out of his wits.

" Did you read my diary?" Tea shouted at Yami.

"No ma'am, honest!" Yami imitated Yugi, hoping it would work. But he stopped right there, because the rest would be lying.

"Did you know anything about it?" Tea asked him. He was thinking, 'Rats!'

"Yes ma'am."

"For how long?"

"Since this morning."

"How did you find out?"

"I saw it."

"Where?"

"In your treasure box."

"What were you doing in there?"

"Looking for you, I guess."

"In a box?"

"No ma'am, I saw Yugi on the couch and I went into your room to make sure you were in there."

"I wasn't, so you went snooping through my stuff?"

"No, I saw the box, I figured it was a music box and I wanted to hear the music."

"And you had to go through it to hear the music?"

"No I just saw a diary, and I took it out so I wouldn't be tempted to read it. Then I just forgot to put it back."

"You took it out and put it under my bed?"

"No, the cats came in and scared me. I must've dropped it."

"Did you see anything else in there?"

"Yes, a notebook, and some pictures,"

"Did you look at the pictures?"

"Uhhh..."

"Well?"

"Yes ma'am." Yami replied, shaking of fear. Tea looked furious. Then she paced back and forth yelling something about privacy. But she didn't seem as angry as before, she seemed to explaining in a yelling tone.

Then she looked at Yami and said, "Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." He was slightly relieved at her knew tone.

"You two are dismissed." Tea said walking to the stairs. Then she looked at Yami and said, "Wash your hair out already."

Yami wondered what she meant by that. He was thinking that she meant his and Yugi's tri-colored-spiky hair is unnatural. He felt insulted.

"Yami you must've been really tired last night to forget about your own hair." Yugi stared at Yami's hair for a second. Yami still wondered what they were talking about. Then Yugi got up and walked upstairs. Yami wanted to ask what the heck he was talking about. Instead he decided to go into the bathroom and see what the heck he was talking about.

And he did. He freaked out. It was a nightmare all over again. His hair was still all black from last night. He stuck his head under the bathroom faucet and turned the water on. Then he grabbed a random bottle that was on the ledge, which lucky for him was shampoo. He squirt some in his hair and rubbed it in. He really wanted his hair back to normal, or at least as normal as it gets.

He had his eyes closed so soap wouldn't get in. When he figured he had scrubbed it all out, he opened his eyes and saw the black liquid going down the drain .He turned off the water and lifted his head up. He shook his head to get more water out. He looked in the mirror and was satisfied to see that the only part that was black was the part that was supposed to be black. Also, is face looked more colored. He now looked as if he was alive. He rubbed his hair with a towel. Then he got his routine startling by the the kittens who popped in and meowed. Yami dropped the towel and turned around to see them, standing there, as if they were sooooo innocent. He knew what was going on in their heads. So he walked off before they could do something else to make him miserable.

He went upstairs. He heard Yugi and Tea laughing again through the door. He just went into Yugi's room and sat on the bed. He was kind of bored. Then he saw a piece of paper on Yugi's desk.

Yami raised his eyebrow. He got up and walked to the desk. He immediately recognized the writing as his own. He noticed it was some sort of list.

He looked at the things it said and laughed to himself. It was pretty strange. He remembered that he wrote it early that morning. Obviously it was a To Do List, but some of the things on it didn't make sense. That's why he wasn't entirely sure. By the looks of it, when he's tired he can see into the future, because according to the list, he planned to get yelled at by Tea. He was surprised it was even readable. The list said the following:

Wake up

Go downstairs

See Tea and Yugi together on the couch

Go upstairs

Go into Tea's room

Go through Tea's treasure box

Look at Tea's picture

Drop Tea's diary

Forget to pick it up

Go into Yugi's room

Write To Do List

Cross out things on list

Go to sleep (everything above this including this is crossed out)

Sleep

Sleep

Sleep even more

Get woken up by Yugi who sounds worried

Go downstairs

Get yelled at by Tea for reading her diary

Explain to her that I didn't read her diary

Explain that I went through her stuff

Get yelled at for going through her stuff

Wash out hair

Go upstairs

Find To Do List

Read To Do List

Cross out more things on To Do List

Show list to Yugi

Answer phone

Go to Ryo's house

Dodge items

Answer phone for Ryo

Slap Bakura upside the head

Give phone to Ryo

Try to hear Ryo's conversation

Talk to Bakura

Push Bakura into a bathtub

Prank Marik with Bakura's help (Ryo and dark Marik help too)

Watch Bakura decorate Danielle

Talk to Bakura again

Watch Danielle "dance"

Lay down on couch

Take headache medicine

Take a nap

Wake up

Slip out of ropes from the tree branch

Trip backwards

Go into house

Get yelled at by Tea

Chat with Yugi

Take a shower

Dry and get dressed

Cross out the rest of the list

Go to bed

The list was pretty odd. He had no idea how he could think these things up. He wondered how the heck could he get tied to a tree branch. He shrugged and went through the list again, crossing out the things he already did. He took the list and knocked on Tea's bedroom door. Yugi answered.

"Yugi, this is pretty strange."

"What is?"

"This list I wrote earlier this morning, it seems to know everything that's going to happen today."

"Let me see it." Yugi said. Yami handed him the paper. Yugi read it, and at first he was shocked, then he started to laugh. He gave the list back to Yami. "Did you write this just know?"

"No, I wrote it and left it on the desk earlier this morning. But I don't remember writing these things. I remember thinking that I wanted to plan exactly what I was going to do, and if anyone needs to know what I've been doing and what I plan on doing. But I didn't think I'd plan so precisely."

"I think you just want to do something stupid and get away with it by saying those are the only things you've done today."

"Why would I do something stupid?"

"Mid-life crisis. Maybe as a pharaoh you died before you ever had one, so you're having one know." Tea answered while Yami was cursing her in his head for how much sense that makes and doesn't make at the same time and that Yugi will believe her over him.

"What exactly is a mid-life crisis. I know that none of my people ever had one." Yami asked.

"It's when you get to a point in your life when you think you're going to die soon." Yugi answered.

"Some people buy fancy cars, or motorcycles, and some people do crazy things to prove they're still young and daring. I was just wondering if you might go through one in this life time." Tea said. Unfortunately for Yami, she's still making enough sense to believe. He figured that neither of them would believe him. Then the phone rang.

"I'll get that." Yami was only sure where one phone was. He ran downstairs and picked up the phone in the kitchen. He had to avoid stepping on cat food. "Hello." Yami set down his list by the phone in case he needed to write something down.

"He-hello." The person on the other end stuttered. It sounded like Ryo. "Is this the Muto's residence?"

"Yes, is this Ryo?"

Yes." Ryo answered. He sounded scared. "Is this the pharaoh?"

"Yes."

"Good, I need your help. He is..." Yami heard something crash in the background. "I need you over here right now."

"What's wrong?"

Before Ryo answered Yami heard something else crash. "Please, just hurry." The line went dead. Yami was really worried.

"Yugi, something's wrong at Ryo's house. I'm going over there." Yami hollered up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked, looking over the banister at Yami.

"I don't know, I'm going to check it out."

"Should I come?"

"No, it could be dangerous."

"Fine, just be careful"

"I will." Yami said while putting on his shoes. He grabbed his favorite long black coat and walked out the door. He realized he hadn't changed out of the clothes he wore last night. But he kept walking because this sounded like an emergency. He just put on his coat and hoped no one would notice.

He was trying to remember what was important. What was going on? What was crashing at the Bakura's? What's up with Bakura? And was it just him, or did this all fit perfectly into that list? He slapped himself on the head. He left the list by the phone. He didn't want Tea to read it because she thinks he wrote it not too long ago, and he didn't want her to think that he planned for her to yell at him. "Please Tea, don't use the phone!"

Finally, he arrived. He was about to know on the door, when Ryo opened it suddenly. He was out of breath, leaning on the door just to stay standing.

"What's going on?" Yami heard things crashing.

"Come in, quickly." Ryo went in and walked towards the living room. Yami came in and shut the door. He followed Ryo into the living room. Yami saw Ryo dodge a few random flying items. He figured that was his cue. He looked to see what the items were, but it was too dark. It figures; the lamp was broken.

Yami looked back up, just in time to catch a candy dish. It was a lucky catch because it was Ryo's favorite candy dish, and it was made of glass. If it hit him though, it would have hurt, whether it broke or not. Yami was about to set the candy dish on the coffee table, but that was gone.

"Thank you, if that broke, I don't know what I would do if that broke." Ryo set down a vase.

"Let Bakura starve, I guess." Yami was looking around for the source of the problem, but things kept flying at him, more things flew towards him than Ryo. Yami noticed there was some sort of black light surrounding each item. Of course, shadow powers, which meant...

"Ha, ha, pharaoh! That's why the dish was full when you caught it." Bakura!

"Yeah, how does that happen anyway? Isn't there some sort of gravity law that things have to fall?" Yami asked while dodging a scented candle.

"I'm not an idiot, I was trying to hit you, not lose a whole, just filled dish of candy." Yami had no idea where Bakura's voice was coming from.

"Yeah, that's the third time I've filled it this morning." Ryo said while jumping to catch a glass figurine.

"I think he's had enough sugar."

"I'm not refilling it anymore until I have this under control."

"What is _this _anyway?" Yami still had no idea what was going on.

"Go to the TV room." He headed there himself. Yami followed. The TV room was just the section of the living room that had the TV. Since the living room was so large, so you could call the section it's own room. Both Ryo and Bakura got jobs and moved out of the apartment into a nice house. And believe it or not, Bakura has maintained his job, really!

But the part that lost everyone else is that, he works at a hospital, a real one! Bakura is a freaking doctor! He doesn't work behind the counter, he's not a nurse, he's a freaking doctor! Confused? Well, you would understand that Bakura is very intelligent. Got that? Good! Bakura could probably be a scientist if he wanted to, but to him modern day science is just not important. There would be just too much for him to learn, and he'd take the time to do that, if he felt like it.

He could also be an archeologist, with his knowledge of the past. But he thinks it's lame to do research on things he already knows. He wanted to _use_ the stuff he knows, and he knows a lot about the human body. If he wasn't already a thief, he probably could've been a healer back in Egypt. He is very smart, and talented. And I, the authoress, imagine that he'd look fine in a white coat. All female nurses would faint. But the one thing Bakura hates is that he has to put his hair in a ponytail. Still, he looks pretty fine.

One might think that he would become a doctor just to kill people. I would too, but it turns out that he found something in his heart that likes saving people. He hasn't had a person die on him yet. Ryo is surprised by all of this himself. He got a job working behind the counter at the same hospital. Ryo has all of the qualities Bakura has to be a doctor, he's smart, talented, likes saving people, looks good in a white coat, but he doesn't have the heart to see people die. I, still the authoress, wouldn't believe all of this if I weren't writing it myself. I would not let Bakura with a knife anywhere towards me. But I like the idea of them going to work together.

At this point, Yami has dodged and caught over ten items. He lost count. Things were out of hand, and Yami knew that 'outofhand' was Bakura's middle name. Actually, Yami didn't know his middle name. Then again, what was his middle name? Do Egyptians have middle names? Yami was thinking of very random things. Almost as random as almost getting hit by a TV that's flying towards you, but then it stops right before hitting you and flies back where it came from and you can hear Bakura saying, "Wait, I still need that."

When Yami finally saw what was going on, his jaw dropped, It wasn't the scene he had imagined, at all! He imagined Bakura, standing there, throwing items with his shadow powers in a temper tantrum. But that wasn't the scene what so ever!

Bakura was sitting down on the floor, a foot away from the TV He didn't even blink. And the funniest part is, he was holding a playstation controller! Yami realized that Bakura was playing video games, well, as far as Yami knew it was some sort of electronical-brainwashing device. But what did he care, it was just Bakura. On the screen was a woman with brown hair that was in a braid. She was wearing a blueish-greenish sleeveless shirt and brown shorts and had a brown backpack on. Yami wondered who she was and what she was doing on the screen.

"He's hooked on this game. He's been playing it since early this morning, right after Inu Yasha. When he loses he gets mad and throws things." Ryo explained.

"Then he must lose a lot."

"After a while I was just trying to hit you." Bakura smirked.

"I don't even know how he got this playstation 2 and all of these games." Ryo sounded stressed.

"You know how I always buy a Dr. Pepper before Inu Yasha, right? Well, I saw a game called Tomb Raider. So I bought the game. Then I realized that there were sequels to the game, so I got those too. Then I saw there were two Tomb Raider movies, so I got those. Then I realized that you can't play the games if you don't have a Playstation, and you can't watch the movie if you don't have a DVD player, so I got a Playstation 2. It plays the games and the DVD's. Then I realized that Inu Yasha was almost on, so I rushed home. I only bought this stuff to compare Tomb Raiders. I think I'm a much better Tomb Raider." He paused and switched to a British accent. "She only does it for the sport." Bakura said all that while never once looking away from the screen, and still no blinking!

Yami never thought that Bakura could be this nuts over something that isn't some sort of mystical magical item that has enough power to take over the world. But wait, Yami isn't even sure what this...Playstation 2 is. He wondered if there really is something he doesn't know about this...console. Yami looked at the so-called, Playstation 2 and didn't see anything special about it. Well, besides the fact that there was a little green light on it, it was magnificent. Yep, technology is a wonderful thing.

"How could you even afford-" Yami began to say.

"Doctor." Ryo interrupted.

"Right." Yami crossed his arms. He wasn't sure anymore what the problem was.

"Anyway, he hasn't gotten off since Inu Yasha ended. It's driving me crazy. And he's wrecking the house, and even demanding that I make breakfast!"

"Hey, I bought you a Playstation 2. I think breakfast is necessary to start paying me back."

"Start paying you back? You bought it for yourself."

"Yes, but I'll let you play it if you make me breakfast."

"I let you live here for free."

"You made me get a job and I made you get a real house. It was funny, you just said to get a job, you suggested Burger World, and now you're looking at a doctor-"

"Playing video games while you should be at work-"

"So should you."

"I can't, you have the only set of car keys for the car, and I don't know where they are!"

"Wait a while, maybe it'll be one of my flying objects."

"I can't! You can't! People are expecting us at the hospital!" "Darn patients. Why can't they wait 'till a doctor wants to work?"

"They're dying. What I don't understand is, I thought you liked seeing people die."

"Hey, if I am to enjoy a mortal dying. It's going to be by my own hand, not some stupid disease or injury that I can stop."

"Oh, you do care." Yami put his hand on his chest to seem touched.

"Not for you, ex-pharaoh. You'd die a horrible and painful death, I'd make sure of it."

"Wouldn't you rather make me owe you my life?"

"When the time comes I'll see what I'd rather go for. Oh, and I do mean _when_."

"Right, and you expect your candy dish back." Yami held up the candy dish with all the colorful little candies. Mmmmm...candy!

"Rats."

Then the phone began to ring...wherever it was. "Is that the only thing you haven't tossed?" Yami asked, looking at Bakura.

"I think he did after I got off the phone with you. I'll have to find it."

"There it is, I'll get it since I'm closer." Yami went to the phone and picked it up off the ground. He answered it and said, "Bakura residence."

"Hey pharaoh, what are you doing at Ryo's place?"

"Saving him."

"You know what? I am so tired of you bragging about how you saved the world, I'm not evil anymore!"

"Shut up Marik."

"I'll let that slide."

"Sure, now what do you want?"

"First tell me what you're doing at Ryo's house."

"Saving him, the tomb robber's out of control...again."

"Oh, wow, what a shock that is." Marik said plainly. "Could you slap him for me?"

"Don't have to tell me twice." Marik heard a really loud slap on the other end and Yami saying, "Marik says hi."

"Thanks, now can you give the phone to Ryo?"

"Sure." Yami handed the phone to Ryo and Ryo went into the kitchen to talk. Yami went up to Bakura and kicked him. Bakura just said ow and forgot about it. Yami kept kicking him and Bakura had the same reaction every time. So Yami continued, because it was funny. But after a while Bakura snapped. Yami kicked him and Bakura jumped up and grabbed Yami by the collar. He held Yami up so that his feet were dangling.

"Would you stop annoying me if I asked nicely and said please?"

"Would you ever try to ask nicely and say please?"

"Good point. But there's nothing I enjoy more than seeing you beg."

"Yeah, well now I've gotten you off the video games."

"Yeah, too bad you can't keep me off."

"At least it's a start."

"Whatever."

"Don't you realize that you're a bit late for work."

"Work we don't have to go to work today, it's our day off."

"Then why is he saying that you're supposed to go to work."

"Because he's stressed. He's stressed because of me. I'm the reason he had to move into an apartment and his dad went on expeditions. So he doesn't see his father so much and he hasn't heard from him in a while and he's worried."

"Then why are you playing video games and throwing things?"

"Because it's taking his mind off this whole situation and it's keeping my mind off of it." He paused to set Yami down and save the game. Then he turned it off and turned the TV off. He sighed and said, "But I'm making sure not to brake anything important. " He stood up and faced Yami.

"What about that lamp or those crashing noises I heard?"

"Things falling over, but not braking. And I turned off the lamp and unplugged it before I threw it. But the only thing that broke was the light bulb. I already got another one to put in it. I couldn't believe that I found a perfectly good light bulb in the shadow realm." Bakura just stood there for a while, then he faced the mess that was the living room. He used his shadow powers to pick up a hacky sack that he had lying around for when he was bored. It was a hobby he picked up. He lifted the hacky sack and threw it at Yami. It hit him on the head and he glared at Bakura.

Bakura smiled innocently. Then he waved his index finger and the room was normal again. He sat on the couch. Yami was trying to hear Ryo on the phone. He couldn't hear anything Ryo was saying, so he gave up. Then he tried picking up the hacky sack with his shadow powers. He hadn't used them in a while, so he was a bit rusty at first. But then he got it. He figured Bakura practiced a lot.

"Pharaoh, the weirdest thing happened last night. I got home after dropping the kittens off at your place, and then I went to the store to get a Dr. Pepper and bought all those games. I watched Inu Yasha and when that was over I pled the video games." Bakura took a deep breath before continuing. "I played them for several hours straight. But I blacked out around six in the morning. The last thing I remember is picking up a pen from Ryo's pen set. When I came to I was on the couch as if the whole thing was a dream. But the game was still playing where I remember leaving it at."

"Did you ever find out what you did with that pen?" Now Yami was wondering if this was one of Bakura's elaborate plans.

"This morning the almighty stressed one picked up a piece of paper and nagged at me for leaving it on the floor. If I left a piece of paper on the floor I would've remembered. I took the paper from him and read it, and you'll never guess what it was-"

""A to do list?"

"A to do list." Bakura raised an eyebrow. " And you know this how?"

"The same thing happened to me."

"Really?"

"Yes. I blacked out around 6am, now I have a weird descriptive list of how my day will go."

"Yeah, my list predicts what's going to happen before they happen. Like, it predicted that I'd play video games, throw objects, throw objects at you." Bakura pulled Yami a bit closer and lowered his voice. "It even predicted that we'd be having this conversation." Bakura had sort of a nuts-kind-of-crazy look in his eyes.

Yami pulled Bakura's hand off of his jacket. "Come to think of it, mine said that too."

"But mine is really specific."

"So was mine, it even said exactly when I would take the time to cross things out."

"I know, isn't it freaky?"

"I suppose that's the word I was looking for."

"Did you bring your list?"

"No, do you know where yours is?"

"No, I lost it."

"But you just cleaned up the room."

"Yeah, but Ryo took it away. He says that I want to do something sneaky and get away with it by saying this is where I was at this time."

"Really? That's what Yugi said about me."

"Why would a goody-goody want to do something sneaky?"

"Late and early mid-life crisis."

"What's a mid-life crisis?"

"It's when you get to a point in your life when you think you're going to die."

"Oh. Then wouldn't I be going through one too?"

"Probably."

"Then you couldn't be."

"Yes! Someone believes me!"

"Back on topic, luckily, I made sure that I didn't actually let Ryo read it. It said, "Get yelled at by Ryo.'"

"For me it was Tea."

"Oh yeah, the goody-goody-school-girl moved in with you."

""Yeah, what about it?"

"Isn't it obvious? Her and that midget-hikari of yours are meant for each other. The only ones who don't see it are them."

"You have a name for everyone, don't you?"

"You have no idea."

"Actually, I think they do know it."

"Oh, and what makes you say that?"

"They're a bit close for _just _friends."

"How?"

"Holding hands, hugging, this morning he was holding her in his arms, and I found pictures to prove it."

"Pictures, that must mean something."

"Exactly."

"You two aren't very bright are you?" Ryo said, just walking in. Yami was pretty shocked that Ryo just said that. It was obvious that he was shocked, the expression on his face kind of gave it away.

"You think this is surprising, let's just say I don't call _him_ a goody-goody anymore."

"You know, I'm not all that polite either." Yami said, a bit confused and still shocked.

"You hardly are, but you have good intentions."

"Well, I'm sure that a lot of the things I've said are worst than many of the things he's said."

"No, no they're not."

"As I was saying, you two clearly aren't as bright as you think you are. Yugi and Tea might not even be that serious and you could just be making a fool out of yourself. But...you could be right but you don't know how to find out."

"Says who?" Yami asked.

"Says me."

"Well, maybe I don't need to know."

"But you want to so bad."

"Yes."

"Me, being a living mortal of this generation would know how to find out."

"And why would us, being no-longer-living mortals, not know how to find out?"

"Because you don't know what signs to look for."

"I think holding hands is a good sign."

"That's just one of the many possible signs. You could be looking at one and not know it. But then again, they've known eachother so long that holding hands might not be a big deal to them."

"Fine, what's the plan?"

"We'll meet at the game shop tomorrow in the morning."

"We're not all going to have a big discussion with them or something, will we?" Bakura asked.

"Of course not, people can lie, pictures can't." Ryo answered.

"No, but pictures can be misinterpreted, just like people." Bakura wasn't exactly getting what Ryo meant.

"Fine, videos can't lie, because you see and hear the whole thing."

"Are we bringing a video camera?" Bakura asked.

"We don't have one, we don't have a VCR." Ryo replied.

"Fine, I'll buy a DVD camcorder." Bakura said.

"Fine."

"Wait, we're taping them?" Yami asked, waiting patiently on the sidelines of the conversation.

"We haven't decided yet." Bakura replied.

"The important part is that we're meeting you at the game shop tomorrow." Ryo said as Marik just walked into the living room.

"Cool, sounds like a party, can I come?"

"It's not, and no." Yami said dryly.

"Where's the other you?" Ryo asked Marik.

"He's parking the motorcycles."

"Why couldn't you park your own?"

"Because I knew I might miss a party invitation."

"What did I miss?" The dark Marik said as he walked into the living room.

"A party invitation." Marik answered.

"Am I invited?"

"No."

"Are you invited?"

"No."

"It's not a party." Yami tried to explain.

"Fine, whatever, I have better things to do than go to your stupid party." Y. Marik said, crossing his arms.

"Like what?" Marik asked.

"What ever is on my-"

"To do list." Yami and Bakura finished for him.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"We have one too." Yami and Bakura said together.

"And if you're wondering, yes ours predicts the future." Bakura said.

"And yes, we blacked out at six o'clock in the morning." Yami said immediately after him.

"Wow, this is very elaborate. Are you all in on whatever you're been planning?" Marik asked the Yamis.

"They must be up to something." Ryo stated. "But why would you want to do something sneaky?" Ryo looked at Yami.

"Yugi thinks I'm going through a mid-life crisis since I didn't live long enough as a pharaoh."

"Oh, that makes sense. Marik, Dark Marik-" Ryo glared at Bakura. "Bakura, don't mess with the pharaoh." Ryo lowered his voice a bit.

"I'm not-" Yami tried to say.

"It's ok, we understand." Marik said while cutting Yami off.

"Forget it!"

"Pharaoh, there's still black hair spray in your hair."

"No Tomb robber, most of my hair is black."

"No idiot, on your bangs."

"I don't see anything." Ryo said, examining Yami's hair.

"Well, it's there!"

"I better go check it out." Yami said, walking towards the bathroom.

"You're blind as a bat, that's why you missed it! I'll just show you." Bakura got up and headed towards the bathroom as well.

"Hey, why is your hair three different colors anyway? Marik asked.

"It's natural!" Yami went into the bathroom.

"Now, where is there still black? I don't see it. I could've sworn I got it all out." Yami said, looking in the bathroom mirror.

"Your hair is fine, that's not the reason we're here."

"Then I'm not sure I really want to know."

"Listen, this is perfect."

"No, it's probably not."

"Shut up!" Bakura slapped Yami's arm. "They think you're easily pissed off. We have to prank someone!"

"Marik." Yami immediately said.

"Why him?"

"Because you know you want to, and you're the only one who believes me."

"Is that all?"

"Well, also because we can't prank Marik's dark half because of the anger issue, and the whole sending people to the shadow realm thing."

"Right, right. And you don't want to mess with a stressed person."

"Yeah, so what's the plan?"

"You're just going to agree, as simple as that?"

"If they think I want to do something sneaky, I might as well!"

"That's what I call friendship, don't ever tell anyone I said that."

"Don't worry, I don't even believe you did. So, what's the plan?"

"The plan is spontaneous, I'm just letting you know we're in on something."

"You can't think of a plan."

"Pharaoh, it's awful! It's like that time on Ed, Edd, and Eddy when Eddy couldn't think of a scam, only worst because I'm a genius!" Bakura cried on Yami's shoulder.

"There, there." Yami sort of pat Bakura on the back, but he was a bit uncomfortable with it. It was pretty awkward. "We'll just stick to spontaneous for a while and mess with Marik's head. If you don't think of something, I will." Bakura cried louder when Yami said that. "Should we get the other Marik in on it? He's good at thinking evil. Or Ryo, he's clever."

Bakura sniffled then said, "Maybe, I'll think about it. After all, who knows Marik better than...Marik?"

"Exactly."

"Ok, I'm ready to see what happens."

"I'll wet my bangs."

"Why?"

"So they think we really were doing what they think we were doing."

"Oh, smart pharaoh."

"You didn't say that."

"Good."

"Ok, let's go."

"Wait, what if we need to talk privately again; we can't use this excuse, and we certainly can't go into the bathroom again."

"We'll see, remember, your a genius and I'm-"

"Smart."

"Just smart?"

"We'll see."

Yami turned the sink on and dipped his bangs in. Bakura dunked his whole head in. Yami brought his head out of the water and glared at Bakura.

"We've been in here so long,. you would think that we would try to pull some sort of joke on eachother."

Yami turned off the sink. He gently pushed Bakura out of the way and went over to the bathtub. He put the plug in the drain and turned the water on cold. He stuck his head in to get his hair wet all the way. Then he let it fill up for a while. Bakura stood there confused, and wondering what Yami was doing. When it was about three-quarters full, he turned off the water.

Suddenly Yami grabbed Bakura and threw him into the bathtub. Water splashed over the side of the tub, getting on Yami's shoes and the lower half of his pants. Bakura brought his head up and glared at Yami. Yami just smirked and said, "I agree." He walked out, leaving the soaking wet Bakura in the tub to remember not to piss Yami off for a while. Then he wondered if he looked good with wet hair.

"What are you guys doing in there? Ryo asked as Yami entered the living room. Yami was toying with his bangs to make it seem like he did wash them.

":Well, I was washing my bangs when he decided I should wash all of my hair. Then I was thinking that he should wash _his_ hair. But in the end, I decided he should just take a whole bath, clothes and all."

"He didn't get water on the floor, did he?" Ryo asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think _he_ did." He looked down at his pant legs as a gesture for Ryo to look at his pant legs so he knows there's definitely water on the floor.

"Don't worry, I'll make him clean up his mess."

"You should, and don't believe him if he says it's my fault."

"I never do."

"Good, wait, how many things has he blamed on me?"

"Uh….let's see." Ryo began thinking to himself for a while. "I've lost count."

"Figures."

00000000000000000000000000 There has got to be some punctuation mistakes but I can't fix them because this whole thing is confusing and I can't even tell where grammer mistae is! I hope the chapter makes sense, please review! 


	10. And the Kitties Arrive!

Me? Own Yu-Gi-oh? That's crazy, you're all crazy! 0000000000000 

Bakura walked into the living room. He changed his clothes and had a towel around his neck. He looked in the mirror. He made a couple of poses in front of the mirror. He liked the way he looked powerful and mad. When his bangs weren't so springy they sagged down his face, giving him an angry look, or at least he thought so. He was also thinking that he always looks powerful, but now he looked more powerful.

He liked it, a lot. But he figured he didn't look too powerful making poses in front of a mirror.

He turned around and smiled sheepishly at everyone. They looked at him as if he was nuts, because it seemed like he was. SO he attempted to explain. "Us white-hairs look good when our hair is wet." Everyone stared at him, either agreeing in their heads about the way he looked, or picturing themselves with wet hair.

Ryo began to say, "Yes, it gives a more powerful-"

"Mad sort of look." Bakuira finished. "Yeah, it's awesome."

"Wow, you're right! You do look powerful and mad, and not half bad either." Marik said, still picturing it.

"Not half bad? I don't look bad at all."

"You know what, I think I would look good with wet hair!" Marik said, while still continueing to imagine stuff.

Yami and Bakura looked at eachother for a while, both of them repeatedly thinking of what Marik just said. Then they looked at Marik, then back at eachother. Just like on Ed, Edd, and Eddy, when the turnip clicked! (turnip means lightbulb) (Lightbulb means idea) (You kno what I mean!)

"Hey, I wanna try!" Y. Marik said, also thinking.

"If you guys are going to wet your hair just to see what you look like, couldn't you just look in the mirrior when you get out the shower?" Ryo asked, probably being one of the few with common sence.

"Who thinks about that when they're in the shower?" Marik asked.

"Um..heh." Bakura replied blushing.

"Well, i know what you're thinking. You can use my bath tub to wet your hair. As long as you don't make a mess. Or if you do, make a big one because he has to cleam it up." Ryo pointed to Bakura.

"Hey, why me?"

"You already made a mess."

"But the pharaoh did it!"

"He told me you did it."

"You believe him over me?"

"Wow, I didn't think of it that way. How could I have trusted the pharaoh over...YOU!" Ryo said sarcastically.

"Oooo, he got you there." Yami said, teasing Bakura.

"Trader!"

"You woul've done the same for me!"

"Come on, I probably look best with hair." Marik said, heading towards the bathroom.

"In your dreams." Y. Marik said, following. Yami and Bakura laughed to themselves.

"Come on, are you going to let them out do us white hairs?" Bakura nudged Ryo.

Ryo sighed. "I suppose not."

"You wouldn't want to miss this anyways." Yami said assuringly.

"What are you planning?" Ryo eyed Yami supsiciously.

"What makes you think we're planning something?"

"I heard you loud and clear, and if the Mariks werem't bickering over action figures, they woul've too."

"Well, just go along with it." Bakura said, also trying to assure him. One would probably guess that Ryo was scared. If it was something that Yami and Bakura were planning, yeah, be afraid! Be _very _afraid!

When they entered the bathroom, Marik and Y. Marik were arguing over who should go first. A bit of a pointless argument, but it fits perfectly into Yami' and Bakura's plan.Yes, excellent! (immitates Mr. Burns from The Simpsons. Come on! Mr. Burns, the man who hates Homer and has that weird assistant, Mr. Smithers. Can I say more? Oh, he owns the powerplant and tried to hit on Marge, Homer's wife, once, . There! Man, you non-Simpsons educated peoplez. I mean, everyone knows The Simpsons! lol)

Ok, back on track, they walked in and Yami got an idea.

"Hey!" He shouted over the argueing of the Mariks. "Bow down to the almighty pharaoh!" Everyone looked at him strangly. "You heard me!" No one bowed, since the floor was wet. "Fine, just obey me and keep your left foot behind your right." They shrugged and obeyed him, but they were confused. "NO! The left foot goes in front of your right foot! I was testing you! Remeber, it like your presenting your heart to me! I could have you all executed, and for not bowing." Yami crossed his arms. "No one ever shows me respect. How much longer do you think I'll live? Youll regret it when I'm gone." Everyone was scared. Even Bakura who knew it was an act. I mean, they were scared to death. Whic means it was working!

"Ok, ok! We'll obey! Please don't hurt me!" Marik said in tears. Maybe it was working _too_ well.

"Good, so I'll decide who goes first." Yami pretended to think of the order they would go in. But he already knew, he was just making it seem like he was trying to decide."Ok, Ryo, dark Marik, then Marik."

"Why do I go last?" Marik whined.

"Don't you think your pharaoh knows best?" Yami crossed his arms again.

"Yes nevermind." Marik put his hands up his to defend himself.

"Ok then. Ryo, you're first." Ryo followed along and dunk his head in the tub. He felt pretty silly htough. But this whole things was actually a good idea since it was a hot summer day. Ryo made sure to drip a lot of water on the floor.

"Not bad." Marik complimented. "But it also makes you look...less psyso, that's for sure. The tomb robber's hair sticks up more, so you don't look as pysco."

"Thanks, I like to be considered not _as_ psyco." Ryo said sarcastically.

"No problem." Marik said not catching the sarcasm Ryo rolled his eyes.

"Tomb robber, take a picture." Yami said. Ryo was confused. Bakura took out a camera from...somewhere. Where _did_ he get that from? Whatever, nyways, he took the camera and clicked the button, taking a picture of Ryo being totally confused.

"You guys planned _this?_" Ryo asked still confused.

"You'll see, in the mean time you're crowding the bathroom." Bakura pointed to the door. Ryo just left.

"Next." Yami said to Y. Marik. The dark Marik dunked his head in. He quickly brought it up and made a crazy face, which scared the crud out of anyone who saw it.

"Huh? You don't look any different." Marik said disappointed.

"He's right, your spikes are so stiff. The only difference is that there's water dripping from your hair-" Yami was interupted by Bakura.

"Onto the floor! Here!" He took the picture quickly. "Now get out, I don't want anymore water on the floor." The dark Marik left the room.

"My turn!" Marik stepped up to the bath tub. He went to dunk his head in but Yami pulled him back up.

"Wait, before you do that, there's something I want to see." Yami explained.

"Yeah, you look too good to have wet hair anyways."

"But we definately need to do something with your hair."

"Why? What are you guys up to?" Marik was freaked out. Yami grabbed his arm. Bakura grabbed his other arm. Both of them pulled Marik over to the toilet and sat him down on the lid.

"Hmmmm...are ou thinking what I'm thinking?" Yami sort of stroke his chin to intimidate Marik.

"You know what pharaoh? If I'm thinking what you're thinking, and you're thinking what I'm thinking, then we're definately thinking the same thing.:

Yami and Marik thought about that for a second. Then they looked at eachother, then at Bakura, then back at eachother. Finally, Yami looked at Bakura and said, "What?"

"I just confused myself."

"Ok, anyways...I think Marik needs something different." Yami stroke his chin again. It was working on Marik.

"Why? He's not that special."

"Sure he is, come here tomb robber." Yami pulled Bakura away from Marik to discuss what was going on. Marik heard whispering from the two spirits and knew they were up to no good.

"Ok, anyways, we are going to give you special treatment." Yami said scary like.

"I think I'll pass."

"But we want to give you a new look." Bakura tried to convince Marik.

"But I like my look." Marik tried to explain to Bakura.

"But this is the only thing that I've never had the chance to do before. It's always been my dream to do this for something before I die...again." Yami tried to sound like he meant it.

"You've never done this before though, I'm scared-"

"Don't you think I can do thins? Don't you want me to complete my life?"

"You saved the world several times, even from me!"

"IT'S STILL NOT COMPLETE!" Yami shouted.

"Ok, I'll participate."

"Thank you."

"What do you plan to do?" Marik felt beaten at a game. Of course, the feeling of victory is something Yami's used to.

"First we'll fix your hair." Bakura picked up a hair brush.

"But I like my hair."

"I'm sorry, but dread locks are out."

"They are?"

"Yes."

"But you have them."

"I'm out Now, do you want to be in?"

"Fine, go ahead."

"Good." Yami picked up a hair brush also. They went at Marik's hair for what seemed like hours. It was very difficult to deal with. They wished that this part would be over soon. After about two hours of brushing and Marik screaming 'Ow, ow, OW!" it was. There were no tangles in his hair. It was a strange sight. His hair looked like a girl's hair. It was a silky and as long as Ishizu's but not black. Yami and Bakura were amazed.

"Man, you guys are rough on hair. Are you done?" How does it look? If it looks bad, you're in trouble because I've been working on those since I first grew hair."

"Umm...uhhh...wow, you're hair is...uh...great! It looks awesome, not at all girly!" Bakura lied, still in awe.

"Ok, now for the face." Yami said, making Marik nervous.

"What are you going to do to my face?"

"Just sit tight." Bakura attempted to reasure Marik. Marik was really worried. Next thing he knew, Yami and Marik were putting strange products on his lips, cheeks, eyebrows, eye lids, and just all over his face. He doubted even they knew what they were doing. After a while, they finished, and he heard the haunting words, "All done."

"Now, Marik, we need you to chnage into this before you look at your face." Yami handed Marik some sort of clothing that appeared to have flowers on it. He couldn't see well because of the stuff on his eyes. He just went along with it though.

"Wow, look what we've done." Bakura said, looking upon his creation. Marik looked like a girl inn every way. Exept his upper body was very manly. That is, he is very masculine. You would never notice though until you've tried to make him look like a girl. But the jewelry he was always wears was helping to make him look even more feminine.So that was sort of his fault.

"Take the picture." Yami said to Bakura. Bakura aimed and snapped.

"Ican't see, what did you guys do?" Marik opened his eyes and looked at the mirror. "Holy Ra, I don't have a reflection anymore! Hey, who's the pretty lady?" Yami and Bakura looked at eachother. It didn't take long for the two of them to start laughing histerically. Marik continued to look in the mirror to try to find himself. After a while he gasped and said. "Oh no, I _am _the pretty lady! Do you guys realize you've made me look like a girl? And the dress isn't helping much."

"Yeah, we know." Yami said, putting a hand on Marik's shoulder.

"So, pharaoh, this is waht it feels like to wear make-up." That really ticked Yami off. And Bakura was laughing so hard, he was crying.

"My gut, it hurts! Make it stop!"

"Uh-huh, Marik, come with us." Yami grabbed Marik by the arm and pulled him out of the bathroom. Bakura followed, still wiping a tear from his eye.

"Where are you taking me?" Marik asked as Yami took him outside, and walked down the street. He pressed the button so the stop lights would turn red for them to cross.

"When the lights turned red and the walk light said 'WALK' Yami said, "Hurry up and cross, you don't want to keep them waiting." He pushed Marik across and Marik walked the rest of the way. When he turned to ask Yami what the heck was going on, there was no pharaoh to be found.

Back with Bakura, who decided to take an ice cream brake instead of follow Yami and Marik, he was still in the house and sat down on the couch with his bowl of ice cream happily, when suddenly Yami came in and quickly locked the door. "Hey pharaoh, where's Marik?"

"Down the street."

"How long do you plan on keeping him out there?"

"Until some guys asks him out."

"How will you know if someone does?" The dark Marik asked, popping out of no where.

"I'm glad you asked."

Next thing he knew, he was on the roof with a pair of binoculars and a walky-talky. "How will I know if someone asks him out?" He asked through the walky-talky.

"We'll just assume it if a guy walks up to him.." YAmi responded through the other end. "Do you see him?"

"Yeah, he's on his way."

"Ok, keep an eye on him."

"What do you think he'll say if someone does ask him out?" Bakura asked Yami.

"One of two things: Yes, or-" Yami switched to a female-contry accent, "Thank ya' kindly, but I'm married." It sounded pretty good, considering it was Yami.

"I hope he says the second thing, since I'm _his_ dark side." Yami and Bakura heard from the other end. They didn't know that he was listening. It turned out that Yami was pressing the button the whole time and he had no idea.

"Hey, pharaoh, he's been approached." He paused for a second. "Wait, it's a girl."

"What?" Yami was confused.

"Wow, that would be strange." Bakura said finishing his ice cream.

"Oh, they're laughing and walking together." They heard from the other end. "Now some guys are walking up to them, and now they left." Thye ladies are still walking together though."

"Well, I guess we can unlock the door now." Ryo unlocked the front door.

"You can come down now." Yami said through the other walky-talky.

"I'm already in the house."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I'm right next to you." Yami turned and saw the dark Marik standing there, with a bowl of ice cream, which scared him half to death. Well, the him already being there, not the ice cream. But he did wonder how he Y. Marik got down from the roof so fast and was already standing nwext to him, with a bowl of ice cream. He wondered, but he was sure he didn't really want to know.

"Good Marik." Yami patted his head.

"Hey, I'm the bad Marik."

"Ok, then, bad Marik." Yami patted his head again.

"Sweetie, I'm home." Marik walked through the door, that lady he was with came in as well. "This is my husband." He walked up to Yami and put his hand on Yami's back. "These are his friends."

"Wow, what a hottie, and his friends are pretty hot too. Mind if I pick one out?" The lady asked the female version of Marik, Marika.

"Go right ahead, they're all single. And I think they will be for quite a while." Marik giggled really girly like.

"How were you able to pick him out of this bunch? They're all fine. I don't think I could decide." The lady crossed her arms wondering.

"Heh." Marik smiled evily. "I got this one for his toosh." Marik pinched Yami's rear and Yami shrieked. Then he glared daggers at Marik. If looks could kill, Yami would be killing more often. And walk away with no evidence that he did it. What would the cops say, 'We think you did it because you were really mad at him right before he died.' Hah, that would be funny, wouldn't it? "Also, I picked him because I love talking to him, his voice is a real turn on." Ryo, Bakura, and the dark Marik were laughing in their heads, and at the same time thinking, 'What's wrong with my toosh?' "Honey, you're not too busy checking her out to give your own wife a welcome home kiss are you?"

"No dear." Yami said, embarassed. Marik smiled evily again to Yami. He put his head on Yami's shoulder. "It's just that we have company."

"Whatever. You're not too good to kiss me in front of your friends. So pucker up." Marik puckered his lips and Yami made no move to return the action. So, Marik pecked him on the cheek.

"Wow, you're right about his voice." The lady sighed. "Well, I must be going. It's been fun."

"Come back any time." Marik said, anxiously waiting to drop the act. "See ya' later." The lady left. The second the door was shut, Ryo, Bakura, and Y. Marik burst out in laughter. Yami shuddered and wiped off his cheek. Marik sighed of relief.

"When she thought I was a lady, I couldn't tell her I wasn't or that would be too weird."

"Sou you brought her here and kissed me. By the way, next time, hands off!" Suddenly they heard scratching at the door. "What was that?"

"Danielle, she always stops by to visit." Ryo opened the door. Sitting there were two little bundles of fur." It looks like Lynne is here as well. She comes by too, but not as often as Danielle. Lynne likes to stay at the game shop with Yugi. Or at least that's what I think since everytime Yugi is here she comes too."

"I can imagine." Yami was very afraid of what chaos the kittens would cause him. Immediately Danielle cuddled Ryo's legs. She was already purring at the sight of him. Lynne waited patiently.

Then the two walked by Marik, starring at him strangly. Quickly Lunne began running towards Yami and Danielle towards Bakura. Lynne stopped right in front of him and jumped onto the back of the couch he was standing next to.Then she leaped onto his shoulders.

00000000000000000 Sorry it stops in the middle of a paragraph, I can't type anymore! Plus I foret what goes there. Sorry! I hope everyone is happy that I've updates three times in one day. I will update the rest of this adventure soon, but the story will still continue. So, till next time! Please review! 


End file.
